HYPERVENTILATION!
by chryssans289
Summary: [CHANBAEK!] [Hyperventilation occurs when the rate and quantity of alveolar ventilation of carbon dioxide exceeds the body's production of carbon dioxide.] Aku memang lemah, tapi setidaknya aku tidak berjiwa iblis sepertimu-Byun Baekhyun. Warn YAOI inside, BOYS LOVE! BULLYING! DLDR! I WARNED U GUYS...
1. Chapter 1

HYPERVENTILATION!

2017\. _CHRYSSANS289_ PRESENT

CHANBAEK

T+

BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BL

DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ!

Hai... ada yang masih ingat sama saya? Setelah lama banget hiatus (sekitar 3 bulan-an lah) akhirnya saya comeback dengan bawa story baru (padahal story lama belum dilanjutin #ditabok) soalnya ide lagi mentok, maaf yang udah nungguin BINP, sedang dalam proses, mohon bersabar, ini ujian/?.

Oya, just info mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Chrys lama ga update, ini Chrys baru bisa ngetik karena baru dibeliin new lappy #yeay! Laptop Chrys yang dulu udah rusak (padahal didalemnya ada sekitar 10 ribu foto EXO+Kpop+Anime+Kenangan) ditambah ratusan video. Dan tak terselamatkan akibat harddisknya yang rusak :") (curhat..)

Okay.. Enjoy guys...

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang kekayaan adalah segalanya untuk hidup, tanpa uang, kau bukan siapa-siapa, tanpa uang, kau akan mati dengan cepat. Aku percaya itu, tak perlu kau berikan contoh, bahkan aku lelah melihat realitas itu selalu berlalu-lalang di sekelilingku. Tapi, kupikir aku punya pendapat yang berbeda soal materi. Mungkin uang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya, tapi kedua hal itulah yang membuat seluruh hidupku menjadi rusak, penuh dengan aturan, tak ada yang namanya kebebasan. Aku, Park Chanyeol, sangat benci dikekang.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah santai, sepatu kets keluaran brand ternama dengan harga fantastis melekat apik membalut kakinya. Berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata baik laki-laki maupun wanita yang nampak terkagum akan keindahan paras bak dewa yunani itu. Dengan rambut coklat bersinar, bibir sexy nan menggoda, dada bidang, perut sixpack yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam sekolah mahalnya, tak lupa, kaki jenjang yang mampu menaklukkan seluruh wanita manapun untuk ia gagahi. Park Chanyeol, adalah jelmaan dewa!

Ah, pandangan mereka sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya terkagum, mereka juga sedikit penasaran akan murid baru nan tampan itu, dari mana asalnya dia? Kenapa dia mau-maunya bersekolah di sekolah biasa seperti ini?

Santa Maria adalah sekolah yang cukup bagus dalam sistem pendidikan dan penunjang fasilitasnya memenuhi target untuk taraf sekolah elite, namun dibanding dengan sekolah terkenal lainnya, Santa Maria masih berada beberapa tingkat dibawah.

"Hey Jongin, apa benar jawaban ulangan matematika nomor 3 kemarin itu sin 30? Kurasa sin 45?, jika kita menggunaka-.."

"Yak! Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?!.." sosok mungil bermata owl yang sedari tadi fokus terhadap ocehannya mendadak berhenti, mengikuti arah pandang pria tan di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua berniat ke rumah kaca di gedung E untuk melakukan tugas wajib mereka sebagai penjaga Rumah kaca, mumpung masih pagi. Namun sepertinya hal itu harus di tunda sesaat karena Jongin, pria di sebelahnya sepertinya memiliki urusan lain.

"Uhm, siapa itu Park Ch-..."

"YAK BASTARD CHANYEOL!" Jongin tanpa berpamitan langsung berlari seraya berteriak aneh meninggalkan pria mungil di sebelahnya.

Pria bermata owl itu (Kyungsoo) hanya bisa memasang wajah inosennya, "Jongin menyela perkataanku lagi, huh, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke gedung E sendirian.." gumamnya pelan seraya mengedikkan bahu dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

[KAIYEOL SIDE]

"Hoy bastard! Apa ada tsunami besar melanda Jepang sehingga kau pindah kesini ha?!" Jongin tanpa rasa malu merangkul pundak Park Chanyeol seolah pria tinggi itu adalah adiknya.

"Kim, kebiasaan berisikmu tak pernah hilang sejak kecil."

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri aku bagimana, _but man_ , aku bertanya, dan kau harus menjawab oke!" Pria Kim itu mulai memaksa

"Aku menghamili anak rekan bisnis ayahku dan kemudian aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Pria tua bangka itu marah besar, dan aku mulai bosan mendengar ocehannya, lalu aku kabur ke Korea. Tamat."

Mata Jongin terbelalak, " _what the hell are you fucking ass_! Kau meng.. menghamili anak orang?! Apa otakmu sudah bergeser Park-bastard-Chanyeol?!"

"hm.."

" _Fuck man_! Aku meminta setidaknya sepenggal kata, bukan gumaman!" Jongin masih bersikeras memaksa, mengabaikan mereka berdua yang sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruang kelas.

"Nanti ku ceritakan. Datang ke apartementku malam ini, alamatnya akan ku kirim lewat E-mail."

"Oh, ya, oke..." Jongin menggosok tengkuknya pelan, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau sekelas denganku bro?"

"Entah, pria botak bermarga Shin itu berkata aku harus masuk ke kelas ini."

" _You little shit_ , itu kepala sekolahmu bodoh.." gelak tawa ringan meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin, kedua pria remaja itu bergegas masuk ke kelas saat bel masuk mulai berbunyi.

Langkah kaki jenjang Chanyeol terhenti saat baru beberapa langkah ia masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, suasana riuh yang berpusat di sudut kelas hening secara perlahan ketika Chanyeol terlihat oleh mereka. Hening beberapa waktu, kemudian mulai kembali riuh akibat beberapa murid yang saling adu tanya, siapa gerangan murid baru berwajah tampan di depan kelas mereka. Gerombolan di pojok kelas yang nampak mengelilingi sesuatu itu mulai menyebar, kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing dan menjadi sibuk akan diri sendiri. Menyisakan sosok kecil yang terlhat meringkuk lantai kelas yang dingin.

' _Pembully-an eh?'_ Park Chanyeol membatin.

"Hey Kim, siapa pria itu?" salah satu siswa berwajah brandal menyela.

"Temanku. Namanya Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Jepang."

Kelas kembali riuh, para wanita semakin sibuk merapikan diri mereka, berharap agar pria tampan di depan kelas tertarik kepada salah satunya.

"Oppa, duduklah bersamaku!"

"Tidak Oppa, duduk denganku saja!"

"Hey bitch! Dia cocoknya denganku tau!"

Sahut-sahutan itu kembali terdengar, namun kini dari kubu wanita, tetapi suasana itu akhirnya bisa kembali tenang ketika guru Song masuk ke dalam kelas, Jongin sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, sementara Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan kelas, dia berpikir jika dirinya butuh sedikit perkenalan.

"Oh, murid baru, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu." Guru Song memberi instruksi.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, kemudian mulai berbicara, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya semua."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol, kau bisa memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Baek-.. eh, Baekhyun?!" guru Song yang tadinya duduk di kursinya kini berdiri, menatap tajam ke sekeliling kelas.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk menghentikan kebiasaan kalian terhadap Baekhyun? Kalian sudah dewasa, jadi kupikir kalian sehuarusnya tidak lagi melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan semacam penindasan seperti itu." Guru Song menghela nafas lelah, merasa miris melihat salah satu anak didik terbaik di kelasnya meringkuk lemah dengan tubuh bergetar. Bukannya tak ingin menolong, guru itu tahu, bahwa ada garis merah yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilewati oleh siapapun untuk mendekati seorang Byun Baekhyun, suatu hal yang sampai sekarang menjadi rahasia di kalangan para guru Santa Maria High School.

"Tapi, seongsangnim, pelacur itu bersikap sok pintar dengan menceramahi kami. Bagaimana kami bisa diam saja?" salah seorang siswa menyela, yang kemudian di sambut oleh siswa siswi lainnya, membuat suasana kelas menjadi kembali riuh.

"TENANG SEMUA! Jeohyun, jaga ucapanmu. Dan kalian semua, seharusnya kalian malu, ada murid baru disini. Tunjukkanlah attitude yang baik! Ehm, dan Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memilih duduk di sebelah Byun Baekhyun atau Song Nana."

"Tentu, terimakasih, seongsangnim." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian melangkah pelan, terus berjalan, membuat seisi kelas mendadak hening.

Pria tinggi itu ternyata memilih melewati bangku Nana, dan itu berarti Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk bersama...

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, butuh bantuan?..." bisik Chanyeol pada telinga pria bertubuh kecil yang masih setia meringkuk di lantai.

Dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, suasana kelas II-A menjadi kembali riuh.

.

.

.

[ ]

.

.

.

"Bro, tadi itu sangat keren.."

"Apanya?.."

"Saat kau mengangkat tubuh si Byun dan meletakkannya di kursi."

"Apanya?..."

"Ck! Itu sejarah tau. Selama aku berada di kelas neraka itu, setaukku sih tidak akan ada yang sudi memegang tubuh si Byun itu kecuali untuk menyiksanya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, dia itu adalah seorang pelacur, ibunya juga, ada yang bilang dia ikut ibunya menjadi seorang pelacur di sebuah club malam."

"Lalu?"

"Dia adalah korban bully-ing semenjak dia bersekolah di sini, yang membuatku heran adalah kasus pembully-an itu tidak pernah di tindaklanjuti meski terkadang ada beberapa kasus yang cukup kelewatan."

"Well, rumor ya... kenapa kalian percaya rumor itu?"

"Yah, itu di perkuat dengan dirinya yang tidak pernah ikut tiap kali ada jadwal olahraga. Banyak yang bilang dia tidak mau ikut mengganti baju olahraga karena takut kissmark akibat pekerjaannya ketahuan oleh siswa lain."

"Ck.. lucu.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tumben tadi kau baik kepadanya?"

"Well, Kim, kau tahu kan aku punya sifat seperti apa? Aku benci orang lemah yang tidak bisa membela diri mereka sendiri.."

"Yeol.. jangan bilang, kau..."

"Ya, anak itu.. aku akan membuat hari-harinya semakin 'indah'." Chanyeol menyeringai samar.

.

.

.

"Engh.." erangan halus meluncur dari bibir pinkis milik Baekhyun, telapak tangan kiri dengan jari-jemari lentik miliknya menutup belah bibirnya agar suara erangan sakitnya tak terdengar, sementara jemari tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk mengoleskan gel dingin pereda nyeri pada perut rata yang yang kini dihiasi beberapa memar lebam.

Mata cantiknya berkaca-kaca, mewakili betapa sakit luka yang ia dapat, tapi, tentu tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya yang terasa menganga semakin lebar.

"Sakit..." bisiknya pelan.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun kembali mengancingkan seragamnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya di closet, kemudian perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya,

"Kau harus tetap semangat Baekhyunie, kau pasti bisa.." bisiknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Langkah lakinya terhenti saat ia melihat penampakan sepatu mahal ada di depan matanya, pandangannya naik ke atas, dan matanya sukses membulat saat melihat siapa sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, ternyata kau ada di toilet selama pelajaran berlangsung tadi?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, namun arti senyuman itu bukan seperti senyuman ramah, itu adalah senyum aneh dengan berjuta makna di dalamnya.

"C..chanyeol-ssi.." suara itu begitu lemah, hampir menyamai bisikan angin.

"Well, kau sangat manis," Jemari panjang Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap luka sobekan di sudut bibir milik pria mungil di depannya.

"Tapi sayang, tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranmu.." Lagi, Chanyeol menyeringai, seolah hendak menjatuhkan mental lawan di depannya dari dalam.

.

.

 _Tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranmu.._

 _._

 _Tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranmu..._

 _._

 _Tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranmu..._

 _._

 _Kata-kata itu..._

 _._

SRET!

Jemari baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat, secara tiba-tiba nafas anak itu memberat, matanya bergerak gelisah. Jemarinya meremas dadanya dengan erat, dan tanpa membiarkan Chanyeol mengucapkan sepenggal kata lagi, Baekhyun berlari kencang keluar dari toilet siswa.

"Anak itu... apakah dia...?" gumam Chanyeol seorang diri, pandangannya lurus menatap pintu toilet siswa yang terbuka.

.

.

.

TBChanyeol...

.

[INFO]

Hiperventilasi secara medis didefinisikan sebagai tindakan bernapas yang berlebihan, atau menghirup dan mengembuskan napas dengan cepat dan dangkal. Umumnya, serangan panik atau kecemasan akan mengakibatkan seseorang mengalami hiperventilasi. Namun ada beberapa masalah medis tambahan dan kemungkinan serius yang juga dapat menyebabkan seseorang mengalami hiperventilasi. Hiperventilasi dapat menyebabkan sejumlah efek yang mengganggu pada tubuh yang bahkan dapat meningkatkan rasa panik atau kecemasan, sehingga menyebabkan hiperventilasi lebih lanjut. (wikiHow)


	2. Begin of the story

HYPERVENTILATION!

2017\. __CHRYSSANS289__ PRESENT

CHANBAEK

T+

BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BL

DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ!

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

 _"_ _ _Seharusnya kau mati saja! Dasar sialan!"__

 _"_ _ _M..mama.. hiks.. mama.."__

 _"_ _ _Seharusnya aku menggugurkanmu saat itu!"__

 _ _PLAKK!__

 _ _Buyi tamparan itu terasa bergema diantara kesunyian malam, hingga beberapa detik setelahnya hanya terdengar bunyi hembusan nafas tak teratur dari seorang wanita dewasa, dan bunyi isakan lirih dari seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang kini tengah meringkuk di lantai.__

 _"_ _ _Hiks.. B..Baekkie janji ti..hiks...tidak akan nakal lagi..." anak manis itu memohon, jari-jari mungilnya senantisa memegang pipi gembilnya yang kini di hiasi ruam kemerahan akibat tamparan sang mama.__

 _ _Sementara si wanita dewasa berdecih, kemudian dengan kasar menjambak rambut bocah mungil tersebut.__

 _"_ _ _Aku sudah tidak tahan mengurusmu sialan. Kau hanya merepotkanku saja! Mulai besok kau akan tinggal dengan Eunjin! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!__

 _"_ _ _Ja...jangan! Ma.. Baekkie tidak mau tinggal dengan bibi.. Ma.. hiks.. Baekkie sayang mama... mama.. hiks.. ja..jangan tinggalkan Baekkie.."__

 _"_ _ _Persetan! Dengarkan ini baik-baik Byun Baekhyun, Tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranmu!.."__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Kata-kata itu... terasa begitu menusuk di pendengaranku, kalimat yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan sampai saat ini..__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

CHANBAEK

.

.

BRUGH!

"Ups, maaf, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol lelaki penggoda.. hahaha.." Siswi cantik berambut kepang kuda itu tertawa sarkas, puas karena melihat target bully-annya sukses jadi pusat perhatian di pagi hari. Sementara teman-teman wanitanya ikut mentertawai, tanpa berniat membantu Baekhyun yang kesulitan memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di koridor.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, mengela nafas seakan sudah biasa akan perlakuan wanita itu, diantara siswi lain, Mina lah yang paling sering menindasnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakan dia punya salah di masa lalu sehingga wanita itu seakan punya dendam padanya? Pria cantik itu segera memungut buku-buku pelajarannya, mengabaikan beberapa murid yang melihatnya tanpa berniat membantu. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan kearah kelas, dengan pandangan lurus kedepan Baekhyun berjalan, hal seperti ini, belum seberapa.

Baekhyun cukup bersyukur pagi ini anak-anak di kelasnya tengah berbaik hati. Biasanya dia akan menemukan gunungan sampah di mejanya, namun pagi ini mejanya cukup bersih, setidaknya tak ada lagi sisa-sisa bungkus makanan yang berbau menyengat, mungkin karena ada murid baru di kelas mereka, jadi mereka cukup bertoleransi.

Berbicara mengenai si murid baru, Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap anak itu, kenapa dia bersikap sok dekat dengannya? Apa dia juga berniat membully-nya seperti anak-anak yang lain? Selama dia bersekolah di Santa Maria, tak pernah ada yang ingin berteman dengannya, bersikap baik pun enggan, apalagi menjalin pertemanan. Hanya satu orang selalu bersikap baik kepadanya di sekolah ini, dia Oh Sehun, sunbaenya.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup peka akan sekitar, dia bisa membaca karakter dari wajah seseorang dengan presentase hampir akurat, tetapi Park Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun pikir pria itu punya kepribadian yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Memikirkanku, cantik?"

"Ah!"

SRET!

GREP!

Baekhyun yang terkejut karena mendengar bisikan di belakang telinganya refleks menepiskan tangannya ke belakang, dan si pelaku pembisikan, Park Chanyeol, dengan sigap menangkap tangan kanan Baekhyun yang melayang di udara. Keduanya terdiam, saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode shock-nya, semenjara park Chanyeol setia memasang wajah dingin.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?" Suara dingin Chanyeol terdengar menusuk, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

"M..menjauh.. dariku.. engh.." Telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa memberat. Nafasnya mulai terasa tak teratur dan mata beningnya berkaca-kaca.

"Hah... hah...le..lepa..skan.."

"Hey Byun, __are you ok?__ " tanya Chanyeol, dengan segera ia melepas cengkramannya, ia ganti meremas kedua pundak Baekhyun, menatap heran karena pria mungil di depannya membungkukkan badan seraya meremas bagian dada dengan kedua tangan.

 _ _Reaksi ini lagi?__

"Baekhyun. Tenang.. hey..!" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, ia cukup terkejut melihat kedua mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Nafas anak itu pendek dan tak teratur, seperti orang yang tengah terkena serangan asma.

"Baekhyun! Lhat aku.. tenang.. bernafas dengan pelan.. perlahan oke.."

Pria mungil itu hanya bisa menurut, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba bernafas dengan pelan dan teratur. Tak akan ia biarkan penyakitnya kambuh disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun benci terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, ia tak suka dikasihani.

"Good boy.. kau melakukannya dengan baik.." tanpa sadar chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Lamat-lamat ia perhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun, anak itu tetap terlihat mengagumkan meski wajah cantiknya dihiasi keringat tipis. Tanpa bisa ia cegah tangannya mengusap pelan keringat yang ada di dahi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun yang merasakan jari-jari besar seseorang mengusap wajahnya membuat ia membuka kedua mata, terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata menatap wajah Park Chanyeol di depannya.

"Wow.. pagi-pagi sudah ada drama live disini.." Suara berisik Kim Jongin memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Suasana kelas memang sepi dikarenakan waktu masih cukup pagi untuk para murid datang ke sekolah. Dan Chanyeol baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

 _'_ _ _Apa kau mulai gila Park Chanyeol?'__

Mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada, Chanyeol berdehem pelan dan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya, ia memilih duduk di bangkunya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya, baekhyun hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Hey Park, bisa kau ceritakan sinopsis drama yang baru saja kalian perankan tadi?" Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Idiot Kim, kembalilah kepelukan ibumu dan menyusu layaknya bayi.."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Hey, ayolah, apa mulai ada benih-benih cinta disini? Antara seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi kesatria bagi si tuan putri yang setiap harinya selalu dikejar-kejar monster?"

"Diam atau aku akan merobek mulutmu sekarang juga." Nada Chanyeol terdengar tidak main-main, namun Jongin yang dasarnya berwatak batu tak mau ambil pusing. Baginya Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode serius seperti ini terlihat seperti seorang badut yang lucu.

"Iyuhh, sang pangeran marah. Bagaimana kalau kutanyakan pada tuan putri saja?" pria berkulit tan itu merubah arah pandangannya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kim Jongin, Jangan salah paham, Byun Baekhyun bukan tipenya.

"Byun, apa tadi tadi Park-bastard-Chanyeol melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padamu?"

"KIM!" – Chanyeol

"T..tidak..!" – Baekhyun

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berucap serentak, membuat Jongin tersenyum penuh arti,

"Woah, bahkan kalian sangat kompak! Apa yang aku lewatkan? Apa kalian sudah berkencan. Tidak kusa-"

"Jo..Jongin-ssi.. i..itu tidak benar.." Baekhyun menyela, ia agak risih juga mendengar ucapan Jongin yang membawa-bawa namanya seolah ia punya urusan dengan Chanyeol. Padahal tidak, ia sama sekali tidak suka mencari masalah.

"Kim Jongin, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu sekarang atau aku akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk melubangi kepalamu dengan senapan laras panjang!"

"Wo..wo..wo.. santai bung. Oke, aku menyerah, aku kembali sekarang.." dengan nada sedikit bercanda Jongin akhirnya kembali ke kursinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. sementara kelas mulai terisi beberapa siswa yang sudah berdatangan.

.

.

.

"Permisi.. Ahn Seongsangnim?" kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari balik pintu, melirik seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah sibuk berkosentrasi dengan beberapa kertas di meja. Guru berkacamata itu mendongak, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, Baekhyun.. masuklah.."

"Nde.." dengan pelan, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, tak lupa menutup pintu.

"Benar, Seongsangnim memanggil saya? Apakah ini masalah nilai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit waspada. Topik tentang nilai adalah hal sensitif bagi baekhyun. Karena dirinya adalah seorang murid penerima beasiswa, maka jelas dirinya harus berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan prestasi agar ia tidak di depak dari Santa Maria. Dirinya hanya bisa mengandalkan otak yang cerdas untuk bisa bersekolah di sini.

"Tidak.. tidak.. maaf sedikit merepotkanmu, tapi aku ingin meminta tolong. Kemarin ada sedikit keterlambatan dalam pemberian seragam untuk Park Chanyeol. Dan kebetulan hari ini baru bisa diberikan. Jadi, bisa kau tolong aku untuk memberikannya? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkasku.."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, kalau boleh jujur, dia tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi tak enak juga menolak gurunya sendiri yang sedang kesusahan. Akhirnya, meski ragu Baekhyun menangguk.

"Baguslah, terimakasih banyak Baek. Tolong kau berikan padanya ya, ini ada satu set seragam sekolah wajib, seragam olahraga, dan seragam musim panas. Dan juga tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf dariku karena keterlambatan seragamnya."

"Te..tentu seongsangnim, saya permisi.." setelah membungkuk singkat, Baekhyun berjalan pelan keluar dari kantor guru dengan sebungkus paper bag ditangannya. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa jika tidak terlibat dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia menghela napas pelan,

"Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bergumam.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa yang ada di ruang kelas sibuk untuk segera keluar, suasana bising tentu saja tidak bisa dihindarkan. Sepuluh menit kemudian suasana kelas II-A sudah mulai lenggang, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal karena tak ingin berdesakan. Park Chanyeol sendiri salah satunya, ia baru mengemasi alat-alat tulisnya setelah kelas sepi, gerakannya menyandang tas terhenti saat Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah paperbag berukuran medium tanpa sepatah kata.

"Apa ini?"

"Seragam.."

"Oh, tidak, terimakasih, aku lebih senang memakai seragam sekolah lamaku." Dengan acuh Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun.

Pria mungil yang lebih pendek kesal, ia meniup poninya jengkel, kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak tau seberapa mahal harga seragammu itu. Tapi bisakah kau mengambil ini, ini adalah Santa Maria, jadi kau wajib mengenakan seragam khusus sekolah ini. Bahkan Ahn seongsangnim sampai meminta maaf karena telat memberikan ini padamu. Seharusnya kau menghargainya." Baekhyun mendongak, tanpa takut menatap mata tajam milik pria tampan di depannya.

Pria bermarga Park itu mendengus, "Aku tidak memintanya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot memberkan seragam itu padaku." Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ini adalah aturan sekolah, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Kau tidak boleh egois!"

"Well.. pantas saja banyak orang yang tidak menyukaimu.." Chanyeol maju selangkah, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya ketika Chanyeol mempersempir jarak diantara mereka. Refleks, Baekhyun menjatuhkan paperbag yang ia pegang, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan dada Chanyeol agar pria itu tak semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terpojok ke dinding kelas.

Satu tangan Chanyeol di letakkan disamping kepala Baekhyun, dengan seringai tipis, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya,

"Aku atau kau, yang egois?"

"A..apa maksudmu?!" sekali lagi Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, ia sampai harus memiringkan wajah karena wajah Chanyeol terasa begitu dekat, mereka seperti berbagi nafas. Dan sialnya lagi, di dalam kelas itu kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua sehingga tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun harapkan untuk dimintai pertolongan. Tapi walaupun ada, mungkin mereka tak akan perduli.

"Kau itu pemaksa ya.. aku suka melihat orang-orang lemah yang berlagak sok kuat."

Baekhyun terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari mulut Chanyeol. Kini jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang, ia takut. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah, Baekhyun tak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini saat ia di bully, Baekhyun memang takut ketika para siswa mulai menyiksanya, tapi rasa takut ketika bersama Chanyeol dengan rasa takut ketika para siswa menyiksanya adalah berbeda. Chanyeol sanggup menekan mentalnya bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Tapi sekali lagi, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Semakin ia takut, maka penyakit sialannya berpeluang besar untuk muncul, Baekhyun tak suka ketika penyakitnya mulai kambuh.

"Byun Bakhyun.. aku akan jujur kepadamu, aku punya rasa ketertarikan tinggi melihat orang-orang lemah sejenismu. Ketika melihat mereka, rasanya aku ingin membuat mereka sadar bahwa menjadi orang lemah adalah salah. Aku ingin mengajarkan mereka betapa mereka harus menjadi kuat. Aku benci melihat orang lemah! Dengan menyiksa mereka secara mental ataupun fisik, hal itu akan membuat mereka kuat tanpa mereka sadari.." Hidung bangirnya terlena akan harum lembut dari ceruk leher Baekhyun, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati aroma memabukkan tersebut.

"A..apakah k..kau bipolar? Atau psikopat?!" Baekhyun berbisik

" Tentu saja bukan, dasar bodoh. Well,aku hanya ingin membuat orang yang lemah menjadi kuat. Itu saja.." bisik Chanyeol rendah, ia merasakan friksi aneh namun menyenangkan ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit leher milik Baekhyun.

"Engh.. ta.. tapi caramu salah.." Jemari lentik Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol, namun nampaknya hal tersebut tak berhasil, kini malah kedua tangan Chanyeol menahan telapak tangannya agar berhenti bergerak.

"Ini aku, dan aku berhak menggunakan caraku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot menceramahiku.."

"Ch..Chanyeol.. kumohon. Hen..tikan.." Baekhyun mulai khawatir ketika Chanyeol mengecupi ceruk lehernya, ia takut, Baekhyun jelas lebih memilih di pukul daripada di lecehkan seperti ini.

"Kau sangat indah Baek.."

"S..stop.. engh.. please..." Jari lentiknya meremas jari-jari Cahnyeol yang masih setia menangkup tangannya. Tubuh kecilnya tidak biasa menerima rasa asing akan hal seperti ini.

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia merasakan tubuh pria mungil di depannya agak bergetar. Ia mulai mengambil jarak, namun masih setia memegang tangan Baekhyun, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Anggap saja ini adalah permulaan Byun.. yang berikutnya mungkin akan lebih seru.. persiapkan dirimu, cantik.." Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, kemudian segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merosot ke lantai, memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk lututnya, kepala bersurai hitam itu tertunduk, bersembunyi diantara celah lutut yang ia tarik sampai kebatas dada.

Byun Baekhyun yakin hari-hari berikutnya akan lebih menyiksa daripada saat sebelum Chanyeol datang dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Langkah kaki ramping milik Baekhyun nampak tergesa, mata puppy-nya menatap lurus kedepan. Kejadian setelah pulang sekolah yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya, Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan anak baru itu. Ada apa dengannya? Anak itu bersikap aneh. Oh, mungkin anak itu memang punya kepribadian ganda, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengaku, begitu pikir Baekhyun. Well, hari ini dia pulang agak terlambat karena Baekhyun harus mengembalikan buku catatan milik Minseok (salah satu teman sekelas yang tidak pernah membully dirinya). Rumahnya cukup jauh, jadi cukup memakan waktu, ditambah Baekhyun menggunakan transportasi umum. Bukan apa, Baekhyun takut ia akan kena marah lagi ketika sampai dirumah, atau yang lebih parah ia bisa dipukuli hingga memar.

CKLEK!

Gelap. Hanya gelap yang pertama kali menyapa indra pengelihatannya.

"Apa paman belum pulang?" bisiknya. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan untuk memencet saklar lampu ruang tamu, namun ketika lampu menyala dan menerangi seluruh ruangan, seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sofa tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"P..paman.." Baekhyun tergagap, kepala kecilnya ia tundukkan. Sepertinya dia harus siap dipukuli lagi malam ini.

"Darimana kau hah?! Jam seperti ini baru pulang. Seharusnya sekalian saja kau tidak usah pulang brengsek!" pria paruh baya yang dipanggil paman oleh Baekhyun itu berjalan sempoyongan, tangan besarnya ia arahkan untuk mencengkram surai Baekhyun hingga kepala remaja itu mendongak.

Ringisan pelan meluncur dari belah bibir Baekhyun, paper bag yang sedari tadi ia pegang jatuh ke lantai karena tangannya kiri ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan sang paman meski hal tersebut tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Akh..m..maaf paman.. a..aku harus mengembalikan.. ugh.. b..buku Minseok.."

"Alasan!"

PLAK!

Tangan kiri pria itu menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras hingga membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"S..sungguh paman.. hiks.. B..baekhyun tidak berbohong..."

"Hei bocah, siapa tau jika dirimu berbohong atau tidak. Gara-gara kau pulang telat aku sampai kelaparan dirumah, dasar tidak berguna."

BRUGH.

Tubuh Baekhyun dihempaskan kelantai, dengan gontai pria itu berbalik hendak kembali ke sofa. Namun sayangnya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga membuatnya ambruk kelantai. Baekhyun yang terkejut segera bangkit dan membopong pamannya duduk di sofa dengan susah payah.

"Paman mabuk lagi.." bisiknya pelan. Sementara pria di sebelahnya nampak tak merespon, sepertinya pria itu tertidur.

Jari lentiknya mengambil beberapa lembar tissue, kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat di dahi pamannya. Meski pamannya sering berlaku kasar, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah marah apalagi menaruh dendam. Pria berusia 34 tahun itu sering memukulnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar akibat pengaruh alkohol, jadi Baekhyun memaklumi hal itu.

Kim Minhyuk, itu adalah nama dari suami Kim Eunjin, bibi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai tinggal dengan keluarga Kim sejak dirinya berusia tujuh tahun. Bibi Eunjin sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti anak sendiri karena Eunjin tidak bisa mempunyai anak dikarenakan punya penyakit kanker rahim yang sempat dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter. Begitupun dengan Minhyuk, pria itu juga menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya anak sendiri. Namun semua perlahan berubah ketika Baekhyun menginjak umur enam belas tahun. Kanker rahim bibi Eunjin dinyatakan aktif kembali secara tiba-tiba.

Hal itu cukup membuat syok Baekhyun dan juga Minhyuk, namun Eunjin selalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Wanita cantk itu selalu menolak jika Minhyuk menawarkan untuk berobat ke rumah sakit. Hingga enam bulan seteahnya, penyakit wanita itu semakin kronis dan terpaksa harus melakukan perawatan tetap di rumah sakit. Baekhyun bahkan harus kerja sampingan untuk biaya sekolahnya, ia tak ingin semakin membebani bibi dan pamannya.

Dan di suatu minggu pagi, ketika ia tengah mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya, ia mendapat telefon dari pamannya di rumah sakit. Di sebrang telefon, ia bisa mendengar betapa sedihnya suara Minhyuk kala itu. Tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian rumahnya, Baekhyun bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat bibi Eunjin dirawat. Ketika ia sampai disana, matanya hanya bisa menemukan pamannya yang terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu yang bergetar.

"P..paman.."Baekhyun menyapa dengan lemah. Pelan, kepala Minhyun terangkat. Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan betapa terpukulnya pamannya itu, dilihat dari matanya yang sembab dan penampilannya yang nampak kacau. Baekhyun pun bergegas memeluk pamannya, berharap paman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu dapat menghilangkan sedikit kesedihannya.

"P..paman.. semua akan baik-baik saja.."

"Baekhyun.. termakasih.." bisik Minhyuk di telinga Baekhyun.

Dua minggu setelah pemakaman bibinya, sikap Minhyuk mulai berubah, pria itu sering pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun jelas memaklumi hal itu karena ia pikir Minhyuk belum bisa menerima kenyataan atas kematian istri tercintanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ulah Minhyuk semakin keterlaluan, ia sering melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukul Baekhyun. Bahkan terkadang butuh waktu berhari-hari hingga lebam di tubuhnya menghilang. Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan Minhyuk. Ia yakin kalau pamannya itu sebenarnya punya hati dan kepribadian yang baik, hanya saja sampai saat ini Minhyuk belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Eunjin telah pergi.

"Eunjin..." bisikan lirih itu menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun, ia menatap sedih kearah sang paman, sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi Minhyuk masih belum bisa melupakan mendiang istrinya, Baekhyun cukup salut akan kecintaan Minhyuk terhadap Eunjin.

"Paman.. tidurlah.." Jemari Baekhyun mengelus surai Minhyuk dengan pelan, dan pria itu tak lagi bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berniat mengambil selimut untuk pamannya. Tak mungkin juga ia membopong tubuh Minhyuk yang sudah terlanjur ketiduran di sofa. Ia memungut paper bag berisi seragam Chanyeol yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Dirinya berinisiatif untuk memberikannya besok, Park Chanyeol harus menerima seragam ini, titik.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia membayangkan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ah.." Dan dia menyesal sudah membayangkan wajah pria menyebalkan itu hingga membuat ia tersenyum aneh, akibatnya bibirnya terasa perih akibah luka sobek di sudut bibirnya tertarik. Well, tamparan pamannya itu tak pernah main-main. Langkah kaki ia percepat naik ke lantai atas. Ia harus segera membersihkan diri, mengobati sudut bibirnya yang terluka, dan kemudian segera pergi tidur. Baekhyun punya hari yang panjang untuk dihadapi besok.

.

.

.

Aroma harum masakan menyeruak ke segala penjuru dapur, dengan cekatan jemari indah Baekhyun membuat berbagai jenis masakan untuk sarapan. Pagi ini moodnya sedang baik meski semalam kejadian tak mengenakkan baru saja terjadi.

Tinggal menggoreng beberapa telur, dan semuanya akan siap. Baekhyun mengambil dua buah telur dari dalam kulkas, ia memecahkan cangkang telur dengan sendok, kemudian menuangkan isinya kedalam mangkuk, tak lupa ia menambahkan sedikit garam dan penyedap rasa. Kemudian ia aduk perlahan agar tercampur merata.

Gerakannya terhenti secara mendadak ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perut rampingnya. Baekhyun semakin terkejut ketika merasakan bibir orang tersebut mulai mengecupi lehernya.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan apron itu.." bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

"P..paman!" Baekhyun menggeliat, dengan segera ia melepaskan tangan Minhyuk di pingganggnya. Ia berbalik menatap wajah Minhyuk yang nampak terkejut dan seperti orang yang kehilangan pikiran untuk sesaat.

"B..Baek...hyun?" Suara minhyuk nampak tergagap, ia seakan masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun? Itu Baekhyun?

"Paman? Kau baik-baik saja?" telapak tangan Baekhyun memegang lengan Minhyuk pelan, pria itu nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Oh.. aku..."

"Biar kutebak, paman pasti mengira aku ini bibi kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Minhyuk menghela nafas berat, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari ia gunakan untuk mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku, ini terjadi lagi. Kurasa semalam aku mabuk berat."

"Tak apa. Baekhyun mengerti..." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Maaf Baek.."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Duduklah paman, aku sudah menyiapkan teh favorite paman. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menggoreng telur lalu kemudian kita bisa sarapan."

Minhyuk menganguk pelan. Pria itu duduk di kursi tanpa banyak kata. Sesekali ia menyesap teh kesukaannya. Tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan sepiring telur dadar. Ia menyendokkan semangkuk nasi untuk Minhyuk dan semangkuk untuk dia sendiri. Baekhyun dan Minhyuk sudah terbiasa duduk bersebelahan ketika makan bersama. Itu akan memudahkan Baekhyun jika Minhyuk membutukan sesuatu.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak ingat apapun semalam. Apa.. aku menyakitimu lagi?" gerakan Baekhyun menyumpit telur dadar terhenti, ia menunduk sesaat untuk menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Tid-"

"Jangan berbohong. Sudut bibirmu terluka. Ini ulahku, benar?" Minhyuk mengelus sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Uh.. y-..ya. ta..tapi itu tidak sakit kok.."

Lagi-lagi Minhyuk mendengus, "Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan padamu, kau bisa menendang atau mencakarku jika aku mulai menyakitimu. Baekhyun, kalau begini terus, kau akan selalu merasakan sakit."

"A..aku baik-baik saja.. sungguh.."

"Berhenti bersikap sok kuat Baaekhyun. Jika kau merasa terancam, maka kau harus bisa membela diri. Kau tau kan kalau aku bisa lepas kendali jika sudah mabuk. Bahkan tadi, bisa-bisanya aku menganggap kau itu Eunjin.. padahal dia sudah..."

"Umh.. itu bukan sepenuhnya keslahan paman. Baekhyun bisa memakluminya.. dan, Baekhyun mohon.. paman jangan terlalu sering minum, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Yah.. untuk itu mungkin aku tidak bisa berjanji, hanya dengan minum aku bisa melupakan Eunjinuntuk sesaat, tapi aku akan berusaha mulai sekarang.."

"Um.." Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Dan Minhyuk tak tahan untuk mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya ia menyakiti bocah manis seperti Baekhyun.

"Em, Baekhyun, mulai besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang bersama atasanku selama lima belas hari untuk mengurus beberapa cabang perusahaan disana. Kuharap kau bisa tinggal sendiri."

"Paman.. aku bukan akan kecil lagi tahu.. umh.. jaga kesehatan paman selama disana ya.."

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus berangkat ke sekolah kan? Hari ini biar paman antar."

"T..tidak perlu.. aku bisa naik bus kok.."

"Tak apa, sekalian aku akan langsung pergi ke kantor."

"Umh.. baiklah, terimakasih paman..'

"Yah.. tak perlu berterimakasih Baek.."

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok manusia bertubuh pendek dengan wajah imut tertunduk dengan nafas tersengal di depannya. Imut eh?

"Byun?"

"Langkahmu sangat cepat seperti jerapah!"

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, merasa konyol akan ucapan anak di depannya, "Dasar bodoh. Ada urusan apa? Kau mau ku tindas?"

"Ish. Aku hanya mau memberikan ini tau!" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebungkus paper bag ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau?"

"Tapi hari ini sedang ada jadwal olahraga. Dan kau harus pakai ini!"

"Hey idiot, kau menyuruhku memakan baju olahraga sementara kau sendiri tidak?"

"A..a...itu.. ish. Pokoknya kau harus ambil ini. Ambil saja! Apa susahnya sih, ambil dan setelah itu terserah kau mau memakainya atau tidak. Jika sudah kau ambil maka tanggung jawabku memberikan seragam ini padamu sudah selesai. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot berurusan denganmu lagi!" Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Park Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dalam hati mengapresiasi hal tersebut.

"Cerewet sekali. Kau terdengar seperti wanita. Pantas saja kau sering di tindas."

"A..apa?!"

"Sudahlah.. aku ambil ini, dan ayo kita ganti baju bersama." secara tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol kearah ruang ganti siswa. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup tak beraturan, kemanapun asal jangan ke ruang ganti.

"Y..yak! hey! Chanyeol-ssi! Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut rumor itu benar adanya?"

 _ _Rumor? Oh!__

"Tidak. Bukan rumor itu. Ini karena hal lain! Chanyeol-ssi.. kumohon!"

"Sudahlah Byun.. ikut saja. Kau tidak perlu takut jika rumor itu tidak benar kan?"

"Chanyeol-ssi..! bukan karena itu..!"

"Diam Byun..kau sangat berisik.."

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya nanti. Semoga.

.

.

.

TBChanyeol...

.

.

.

Wohohoho~ udah lumayan yha.. lumayan ancur #plakk... masih banyak rahasia dan masa lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang belum terkuak. Itu bakal dijelasih perlahan di chappie-chappie berikutnya. Begitu juga dengan penjelasan penyakit Baekhyun. Dan buat adegan Baek ama pamannya itu. Ehm, maaf ya, emang Chrys buat kek gitu untuk mendukung alur cerita. Mohon dimaklumi. Tenang aja, Baek ama Minhyuk itu ga bakalan ada benih lope-lope yak..

Makasih banyak banyak banyak buat yang udah review di chapter prologue kemarin. Chrys seneng banget kalian udah review epep ini. Maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu yah. Tapi semua review kalian pasti Chrys baca kok J...

Oke, keep review untuk kelanjutan cerita ini ya... kelanjutan cerita tergantung jumlah review #ModusKlasikAuthor (pssstttt, kalo reviewnya banyak author update cepet, muehehehe..) kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya atau mengkrip(t)ik silahkan tuangkan di kolom review.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.. salam Yaoi.. wohooo~

.

.

.

 _ _Chryssans289__

 _ _14/04/2017__


	3. Why you like this?

HYPERVENTILATION!

2017© _CHRYSSANS289_ PRESENT

CHANBAEK

T+

BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BL

DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ!

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

[PREVIEW]

" _Chanyeol-ssi..! bukan karena itu..!"_

" _Diam Byun..kau sangat berisik.."_

 _Baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya nanti. Semoga._

.

.

.

TAP!

Langkah panjang Chanyeol terhenti tepat pada deretan loker berwarna abu-abu. Ruang ganti, disitu tepatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Nafas lelaki mungil di sampingnya nampak terengah. Pipi gembil sampai ke telinga terlihat memerah efek langkah tegap Chanyeol yang tidak bisa di imbangi oleh lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Yah, sayang sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa."

SRET!

"Kau keterlaluan!" Nafas Baekhyun putus-putus. Mata sipit itu melotot kearah sang lawan bicara, seakan menantang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat aneh."

"Tidak taukah kalau aku sedang... aku sedang ketakutan! Aku takut Park Chanyeol!" air mata yang sedari tadi coba Baekhyun tahan perlahan jatuh ke pipi gembilnya. Sudah cukup air mata sialannya yang keluar, ia tidak ingin terlihat semakin menyedihkan jika ditambah dengan isakan yang akan membuat ia terlihat semakin lemah.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, entah memang tak mau menjawab atau sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan pria di depannya.

"Aku.. pernah dilecehkan disini. Mereka semua berkata jika aku adalah seorang pelacur. Mereka berkata aku pantas dilecehkan. Dan.. tidak ada yang mau menolongku sama sekali. Chanyeol-ssi, tidakkah kau tau bagaimana sakitnya? Perasaan ketika kau dicampakkan hanya karena sebuah berita yang tak jelas kebenarannya? Mereka semua menindasku seolah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk itu. Aku.. aku juga ingin menjalani keseharianku dengan normal. Hanya itu.." telapak tangan kecil itu mengusap kedua mata sipitnya, mati-matian menahan isakan yang terasa mencekik leher dan pernapasan.

"Kau..." Ucapan itu terhenti diujung lidahnya.

"Semakin sialnya lagi, kau datang dan semakin merusak kehidupanku yang memang sudah hancur sedari awal.."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, dahi mulusnya mengkerut samar, namak menimbang sesuatu. Pria tinggi itu kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Well, Byun, kau hanya terlalu mendramatisir realita. Berpikirlah sedikit lebih terbuka, suatu hal buruk yang menimpamu terjadi pasti karena dimasa lalu kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang buruk. Kau berlagak lemah seolah kaulah yang paling sengsara di dunia ini. Aku paling muak dengan tipe orang yang seperti itu." Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk, dingin, seakan menembus tepat ke ulu hati Baekhyun. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol? Benarkah Baekhyun terlalu mendramatisir.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sifat lemah dan rapuhmu itu membuatku semakin tertarik untuk menyiksamu lebih jauh. Menyiksamu disini, dan juga disini." Chanyeol membuat gesture dengan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk dahi dan juga bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih baik dari mereka semua. Ternyata sama saja, kau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan.." bibir tipis Baekhyun mengulum senyum getir.

"Terima saja kenyataan kalau dunia tak akan pernah adil. Jika dunia ini punya keadilan, maka itu bukanlah dunia yang kita tempati seperti sekarang. Sejak awal, keadilan itu tak pernah ada. Ingat itu baik-baik Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiam ditempatnya, seolah enggan melangkahkan kaki sama sekali. Pria yang lebih tinggi melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi setelah itu. Kini tinggal Baekhyun seorang diri disana, menundukkan kepala bersurai sehalus beludru miliknya. Berpikir keras atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perkataan yang melibatkan antara dirinya dan orang asing yang baru-baru ini ia kenal bernama Park Chanyeol, beberapa cekcok yang membuat ia berpikir kalau hidup yang tengah ia jalani sekarang adalah kesia-siaan. Yah, sedari awal Baekhyun memang tidak berniat untuk hidup lebih lama.

.

.

.

Mata puppy itu menatap lesu kearah lapangan. Selalu seperti ini, ia hanya bisa melihat dengan iri teman-temannya bermain bebas ketika jam olahraga, sementara ia hanya dapat menyaksikan itu dari jendela kelas. Kondisi fisik yang tidak mendukung adalah salah satu penyebab Baekhyun tak pernah ikut jam olahraga.

Merasa bosan sudah sampai pada puncaknya, Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan untuk keluar dari kelas, berharap mendapat sesuatu yang bisa menghiangkan rasa bosan. Satu setengah jam kedepan ia bisa mati kebosanan jika hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. iseng, ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki kurus itu memasuki perpustakaan, kalau tak ada yang bisa menghilangkan bosan, setidaknya dia bisa tidur dengan keadaan tenang tanpa diganggu siapapun. Langkahnya berjalan kearah rak bagian Herbiologi, sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya iseng, tak benar-benar niat membaca salah satu dari buku-buku tersebut. Ia hanya mengambil acak salah satu buku kemudian membawanya untuk ia jadikan penutup wajah ketika ia tidur nanti. Itu rencananya, setidaknya sampai ia menemukan sosok lain yang begtu menarik perhatian tengah tertidur beralaskan buku ilmu pengetahuan.

"Sehun sunbae.." gumam si mungil dengan senyum merekah. Kakinya ia bawa untuk duduk di sebelah si pria yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Cukup lama Baekhyun mengamati paras tampan sang kakak kelas, lumayan untuk merekam dalam otak kecilnya bahwa sunbaenya itu itu benar-benar memiliki wajah bak seorang dewa, apalagi ditambah sikap yang lembut dan ramah kepada semua orang, sudah dipastikan Baekhyun akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kaki Oh Sehun.

Salah satu jari lentik itu memberanikan diri meraba permukaan wajah tersebut, yang sialnya begitu sempurna tanpa noda sedikitpun. Baekhyun saja masih punya beberapa jerawat masa remaja yang terkadang tanpa permisi muncul begitu saja. Pertama, biarkan jari telunjuknya menelusuri dahi mulus si pangeran tampan, kedua, arahkan kearah hidung bangirnya yang lurus seperti dipahat, lalu ketiga, biarkan jari telunjukmu menari diatas bib-

GREP!

"Ah!" Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati ketika ada tangan kekar yang secara ajaib mencengkram tangan kecilnya yang seperti ranting. Begitu kontras, sekan menegaskan kalau Baekhyun lebih cocok dilindungi daripada melindungi.

"S..sunbae..." mata puppy itu berkaca-kaca, detak jantungnya juga sprint akibat shock yang melanda.

"Baekhyun.."

"Engh, sunbae, sakit..."

" Oh! Maaf!" dengan segera Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya. Agak menyesal sudah membuat anak di depannya kesakitan sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ti..tidak, aku yang salah, aku sudah lancang me.. me..."

"Tak apa, kau pasti kagum dengan ketampananku kan?" Sehun tertawa hambar sepersekian detik, kemudian kembali memasang wajah serius, "Well, maaf untuk pergelangan tanganmu. Aku refek melakukannya, kupikir kau siapa. Um, mau ku obati?"

"Tidak.. tidak perlu. Ini bukan apa-apa kok." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu tanpa alasan, Baekhyun mungkin beranggapan jika Sehun menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Kau sangat lucu, dan manis." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"A..aku tidak manis.." sanggah Baekhyun meski dalam hati ia sudah bersorak gembira saat ini.

"Hm.. Baek, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku? A..ah, itu, kelas sedang ada jam olahraga. Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa bergabung.."

"Oh, aku baru ingat tentang hal itu, maaf."

"Tak apa, bukan masalah. Ung, kalau sunbae sendiri, apa yang sedang sunbae lakukan? Bukankah saat ini masih jam pelajaran?"

"Gurunya membosankan, aku malas."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Tak tau apa lagi yang hendak dibahas, ia bergerak membuka buku yang tadi secara iseng ia ambil. Melihat-lihat sekilas isi dari buku yang isinya hanyalah tentang serba serbi makhluk hidup. Merasa suasana semakin tak mengenakkan, Baekhyun hendak membuka percakapan, namun diurungkan ketika melihat Sehun menatap lurus kearah jendela dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Baekhyun baca.

"Baek.."

"Ye?"

"Aku.. aku ingin minta maaf.."

"Atas?" Baekhyun menatap heran kearah Sehun.

"Atas semuanya."

"Kenapa sunbae minta maaf? Sunbae bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padaku.."

"Tidak Baek, kau tidak mengerti.." Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah Baekhyun

"Sunbae, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun tanpa embel-embel Sunbae, aku agak risih kau memanggilku seperti itu meski hal tersebut sudah sering kau lakukan."

"Eng, tapi..-"

"Sudahlah Baek, just say yes...hmm?"

"Eh, uh, y..ya.." Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut diikuti dengan gesture kepala yang dianggukkan dua kali.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak yang baik. Oh ya, aku harus segera pergi, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik." Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya, mengusap surai Baekhyun sekilas kemudian berlalu.

"Sehun sunbae..."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya karena jam olahraga telah berakhir. Badannya sudah terasa cukup segar karena tadi ia sempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di ruang perpustakaan, setelah insiden pertemuannya dengan Sehun tentu saja. Ia masih agak bingung dengan ucapan aneh Sehun, sebenarya apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pria albino itu? Perkataannya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan ruang kelasnya, dari luar dapat ia dengar suara bising dari dalam kelas, dan hal itu berarti sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kepala menunduk, berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya.

BRUK!

"Akh!"

"Ups, maaf Byun, sepertinya lantai yang kau pijak berbatu."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" seluruh kelas tertawa menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dimana Chanyeol dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Baekhyun yang tengah melangkah hingga membuat anak itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu membentur lantai. Akibatnya hidung Baekhyun mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Tak menghiraukan tawa dan cemoohan di kelasnya, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi hidungnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli seragam yang ia kenakan sudah ternodai oleh darah. Berulang kali ia berucap dalam hati agar jangan menangis. Baekhyun yakin ia kuat meski ia merasa begitu sakit, entah hidungnya, atau perasaanya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya, mengambil beberapa tisu dari dalam tas dan mengelap sisa darah yang masih tertinggal sesegera mungkin. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia mengusap tangan dan seragam yang juga terkena noda darah.

' _Kau benar-benar jahat Park Chanyeol!'_ Baekhyun ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sangat ingin. Tapi ia tak mau menambah masalah, jadi cukup ia pendam dalam hatinya. Tak akan ada yang melarang ia berteriak sekeras apapun di dalam pikirannya kan?

"Berhentilah! Kalian begitu berisik!" suara Xiumin membuat kelas hening seketika. Mereka cukup takjub mendengar Xiumin yang jarang sekali bicara tiba-tiba berbicara, apalagi seolah ingin menolong Baekhyun. Akhirnya semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing meski sebagian masih ada yang sibuk bergosip.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kearah Xiumin, mengabaikan Chanyeol, si pelaku penjegalan sudah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Hidungmu baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol berbisik main-main.

"Ya, tidak pernah sebaik ini." Baekhyun membalas secara sarkas.

"Wow, si kecil sangat berani ternyata, aku jadi merasa takut." Tawa meremehkan Chanyeol membuat telinga Baekhyun memerah.

"Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku lebih kecil darimu. Begini-begini aku juga seorang laki-laki. Aku yakin tinjuku bisa merusak wajah tampanmu itu."

"A... benarkah? Mau mencobanya? Datanglah ke lapangan basket indoor pulang sekolah nanti."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menanggapi dengan serius perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Cukup lama ia menimbang, harus mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol atau tidak. Sebenarnya tidak ada untung bagi dirinya kalau ia menerima ajakan Chanyeol, atau kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja Chanyeol membawa orang lain untuk mengeroyokinya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol bukanlah sosok pengecut yang akan melawan orang seperti Baekhyun dengan menggunakan bala bantuan. Kecuali satu, kalau ia bisa menumbankan Park Chaneol, maka Chanyeol akan mengakui kalau Baekhyun tidak selemah yang pria itu pikirkan. Ya, ini kesempatan yang bagus, Baekhyun akan membuktikan kalau ia kuat, ia tidak lemah seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau takut?" Chanyeol kembali berbisik, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Siapa bilang aku takut. Pulang sekolah. Lapangan basket indoor." Ucap Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Waaa.. baiklah, mari kita lihat berapa kali tangan mulusmu itu bisa menyentuh kulit wajahku." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan.

"Akan kupastikan nanti wajahmu sama hancurnya dengan wajahku Park Chanyeol-ssi.."

"Aku menantikannya Byun.."

Dan Baekhyun harus menyiapkan alasan yang tepat ketika nanti ia ditanyai oleh sang paman kenapa wajahnya bisa babak belur. Kerena dipastikan nanti wajahnya akan habis di tangan besar Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti semuah lapangan basket indoor di Santa Maria. Di tengah-tengah lapangan berdiri dua orang siswa yang memiliki postur tubuh saling bertolak belakang, begitu kontras dari perbedaan tinggi maupun besar tubuhnya. Disana ada Park Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan almamater sekolah dan juga dasinya, menyisakan kemeja putih yang tak lagi terpasang dengan rapi. Sementara di sisi yang lainnya ada Baekhyun yang juga berpenampilan sama seperti Chanyeol, hanya saja dasinya masih melingkar rapi di lehernya. Tapi kemeja putihnya tak lagi dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Keduanya tampak sudah siap, tapi sama sekali belum ada yang berniat memulai.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mundur Baek. Segeralah sebelum aku berubah pikiran.."

"Aku akan mundur setelah aku dapat menghajar wajahmu.."

"Ck, kau benar-benar keras kepala ya. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melukai wajah cantikmu, tapi sepertinya kau bersikeras, jadi yah..."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak omong, mari kita mulai dan segera selesaikan ini. Waktuku aku habiskan bukan hanya untuk medengarkanmu berbicara hal yang tak penting."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, mari kita mulai.." Chanyeol menyeringai sinis

Chanyeol yang pertama kali mengambil gerakan. Ia melayangkan tinjunya kearah Baekhyun, namun dapat di hindari dengan cukup mudah oleh Baekhyun yang notabenenya bertubuh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun merubah posisi, kini ia berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melepaskan tendangan kaki kearah pungung Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu tersungkur ke lapangan.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berdiri dan berbalik menatap Baekyun, agak terkesan dengan kemampuan lumayan yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Wow.. kau lumayan juga ternyata."

"Aku pernah belajar hapkido."

"Oh, pantas, tapi ingat sayang, kau bahkan belum mengenai wajahku."

"Setelah ini Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang.

"Majulah.."

Merasa tertantang, Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol dengan kecepatan penuh seraya mengepalkan tangannya, berniat memukul Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol dengan cermat mampu membaca pola gerakan Baekhyun, ia dapat dengan mudah menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan berganti melakukan kuncian belakang pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga mampu membuat yang lebih kecil tak bisa bergerak.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan kunciannya.

"Ini baru pemanasan Baek, dan kau sudah berada dalam kukunganku?"

CUP!

"Sialan!" kesal, baekhyun menginjak sekuat tenaga kaki kiri Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu melepaskan kunciannya dan mengerang kesakitan.

Baekhyun mengambil posisi menjauh, mengambil radius teraman untuk sementara.

"Jangan sembarangan mencium orang sialan!"

"Pipimu sangat lembut." Chanyeol berucap tanpa dosa. Dan wajah Baekhyun memerah antara malu dengan kesal.

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun kembali menyerang, sekali lagi ia melakukan serangan jarak dekat. Melakukan sedikit gerakan menipu dan kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu terbanting ke lapangan. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas perut Chanyeol untuk memudahkannya melakukan penguncian agar pria itu tidak bisa berdiri. Posisi riskan dalam pertarungan adalah ketika kau sudah terbaring dan lawanmu sedang ada dalam posisi berdiri. Maka ketika kau dalam sebuah pertarngan satu lawan satu, hindari posisi berbaring.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Tanpa ampun Baekhyun menonjok wajah Chanyeol hingga membuat bibir pria itu pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Pukulannya yang ke lima kali terhenti karena tangan Chanyeol menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau boleh juga.." Chanyeol berkata seakan tak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Aku sudah mendaratkan kepalan tanganku di wajahmu, tapi sepertinya pukulanku kurang banyak, jadi aku harus menambahkan beberapa lagi agar wajahmu terlihat sempurna."

"Byun Baekhyun, kau terlalu percaya diri, sombong.."

SRET!

Secepat kilat Chanyeol merubah posisi, ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Baekhyun dan menumbangkan tubuh yang lebih kecil ke lapangan, tapi tidak melakukan gerakan mengunci seperti Baekhyun.

BUGH!

Satu tinjuan Chanyeol berikan ke pipi sebelah kanan Baekhyun, cukup untuk membuat sudut bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kesombonganlah yang pada akhirnya menjatuhkan diri mereka sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. Menatap pria dibawahnya yang kini tengah memberikan tatapan tanpa makna kearah Chanyeol.

"Persetan dengan itu.." tanpa diduga, Baekhyun juga menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dahi mereka berbenturan dengan sangat kuat. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan kesadaran sejenak, ia tak mampu mengelak ketika pukulan Baekhyun kembali menghantam wajahnya. Merasa direndahkan, Chanyeol juga membalas pukulan dari Baekhyun. Keduanya saling adu jotos hingga wajah mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan terparah. Namun Chanyeol lah yang lebih parah, sejujurnya dari awal Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memukul Baekhyun. Ia memang memukulnya tapi tidak dengan kekuatan penuh. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa tak tega jika harus merusak wajah itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tapi kebalikan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar menghajarnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Anak itu pasti tak ingin di remehkan.

Chanyeol merasa pergerakan Baekhyun semakin lambat, ia tau kalau Baekhyun sudah kelelahan karena sedari tadi menggunakan pukulan dengan energi penuh. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke lepangan lagi, kali ini satu tangannya mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun keatas kepala si pria mungil. Dan dahinya menekan dahi Baekhyun dengan sangat keras hingga pria dibawahnya tak dapat berkutik. Ia bermaksud mengunci seluruh pergerakan anak itu, kalau kepalanya tidak ditahan, bisa jadi kejadian 'adu jidat' kembali terulang. Itu lumayan sakit ngomong-ngomong.

Nafas keduanya terengah akibat sama-sama sudah kehabisan tenaga. Mereka sudah cukup lama saling adu pukul, wajar kalau energi mereka sudah terkuras habis.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengatur nafas sambil memejamkan mata perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya karena dahi mereka yang saling menempel. Ia terdiam, menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka, entah kenapa hal itu terlihat menggoda di matanya. Baekhyun terlihat lemah dan rapuh jika dilihat dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ditambah keringat yang menghiasi kulit mulusnya, semakin menambah kesan seksi menurut pemikiran Park Chanyeol.

Pikiran liarnya terhenti ketika Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, mencoba membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan lawan masing-masing.

"Me..menyingkir.." bisik Baekhyun pelan, jujur ia agak merasa risik ketika dirinya harus saling bertukar nafas dengan Chanyeol akibat posisi wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa milicenti.

"Tidak.."

"Menyingkir kubilang!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi percuma, kuncian Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Kepalanya juga tidak bisa bergerak akibat dahi Chanyeol yang menekan dahinya terlalu kuat.

"Diamlah, aku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah disini..."

"Ap-..emh!"

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mengunci bbir tipis Baekhyun, dengan sekejap menghentikan ucapan yang hendak Baekhyun lontarkan. Entah iblis apa yang merasuki pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi otaknya seakan seperti robot yang diperintah untuk segera melumat bibir tipis yang baru pertama kali ia cecap. Rasa manis bercampur dengan anyir darah akibat luka sobek di sudut bibir Baekhyun pecah dalam indra perasanya. Seakan terlena, ia melumat bibir lembut itu semakin dalam, menelusuri rongga hangat si pria mungil, mencari kenikmatan tak berujung yang ia ciptakan. Sementara yang dibawah hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melawan dengan keadaan tubuh terkunci seperti itu. Jujur, ia juga merasa sedikit terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol. Karena yah, siapapun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa bercuman adalah hal yang nikmat, benar?

"Engh..." Baekhyun melenguh, seluruh sendinya terasa seperti jelly. Kesadarannya sebagian diambil alih oleh ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun, kini salah satu tangannya berganti merengkuh pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun agar tubuh keduanya semakin menempel. Bibir tebalnya beralih mengecupi tulang selangka yang ada dibalik kemeja si pria mungil. Lalu kembali lagi mengecup dan melumat bibir tipis yang kini agak membengkak akibat ulah Chanyeol sendiri. Sesekali ia kecup leher jenjang Baekhyun, karena jujur, aroma Baekhyun sangat lembut seperti bayi meski tubuh anak itu sudah berkeringat. Chanyeol seperti sedang menciumi seorang bayi yang baru saja dimandikan.

"Engh.. Yeol.. geuman.." jari-jari panjangnya meremas kemeja Chanyeol dengan kuat, seakan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

"Tidak sekarang Baek.." satu tangan Chanyeol berpindah memasuki kemeja putih Baekhyun yang sudah lepek akiat keringat, mengelus perut rata yang begitu lembut berada dibawah tangannya. Seluruh hal yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesempurnaan. Chanyeol mengangkat kemeja itu hingga berada diatas dada, menampilkan nipple pinkish yang sudah nampak menegang akibat rangsang yang berlebihan. Lidah Chanyeol menari bebas diantara permukaan nipple kiri Baekhyun, kemudian tak ragu untuk menyesapnya, menciptakan teriakan sakit bercampur nikmat dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aaanghh..." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol sekuat yang jemarinya bisa. Tak sanggup lagi melampiaskan perasaan dengan cara apa.

Bibir Chanyeol masih setia mengecup bagian tubuh Baekhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tubuh di bawahnya sedikit bergetar.

"Yeol.. k..kumohon.. hen..tikan.."

"Baek..." dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengambil jarak, namun tetap tak merubah posisinya dari keadaan semula. Manik coklatnya menatap pria yang kini tengah menahan isakan dibawahnya.

Rambut anak itu berantakan, kemeja yang ia pakai sudah tak berbentuk, wajahnya merah akibat menahan isakan terlalu kuat. Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun tengah ketakutan, tapi entah kenapa, bukan rasa empati yang ia dapat, melainkan rasa puas, rasa ingin lebih. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tunduk dibawah kuasanya adalah suatu pencapaian yang baik menurut pemikiran Chanyeol sendiri. Iniah yang ada dalam diri seorang Chanyeol, suatu 'penyakit' atau bisa dibilang 'kelainan' psikologis dimana ia akan merasakan kepuasan ketika melihat seseorang tersiksa dibawahnya.

"Dasar lemah..." bisikan itu mengalir, tipis, pelan layaknya angin pagi. Baekhyun mendengarnya dan ia merasa terhina. Baginya lebih baik dipukul seratus kali daripada harus dilecehkan seperti ini. Kenapa semua orang seolah menganggap dirinya hanyalah sampah, bagai seonggok manusia tanpa harga diri.

"Hiks.."

"Jangan menangis, kau terlalu indah untuk itu.." kedua ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut, kemudian ia merengkuh sosok rapuh tersebut kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, tak lupa mengusap surai sehalus beludru milik sang submissive dengan begitu menenangkan.

Bolehkah kita memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebuat _Psycho?_ Karena terkadang tingkahnya melewati batas wajar seorang manusia bermental normal. Dimana satu sisi ia akan puas ketika dirinya berhasil menyiksa sang lawan, namun secara tiba-tiba emosinya akan berubah, Chanyeol akan berbalik memberikan perlakuan kelewat lembut pada sang korban, memanjakannya seolah ia adalah seorang raja. Kemudian ia dapat berubah lagi menjadi sosok yang kejam dalam waktu singkat. Chanyeol gila? Mungkin, tapi tidak, Chanyeol masih normal, setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol katakan untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol selalu menghindari apa yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan dokter, terapi, pskiater dan hal-hal berbau kedokteran lainnya. Ia benci terlihat lemah, ia benci semua orang berkedok baik yang berpura-pura ingin menolongnya, padahal semua itu hanyalah suatu hal semu yang akan berujung dengan satu tujuan, Uang. Chanyeol merasa semua orang di dunia ini munafik, karena itu ia tidak akan pernah mempercayai semua orang. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Di suatu waktu kau membuatku merasa terlindungi, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik kau dapat merubah persepsiku. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa kutebak Chanyeol.." ucapan lemah Baekhyun teredam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, tubuhnya sudah lelah, apalagi hatinya, pikirannya, semuanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata pun Baekhyun tak sanggup.

"Aku.. akupun tidak mengerti. Aku membenci semua orang lemah sepertimu, tapi ketika melihatmu menangis seperti ini, entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak diluar kendali untuk memelukmu. Jika kau berasumsi aku adalah seorang bipolar, psikopat, atau orang gila sekalipun aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, karena semua orang yang sudah kenal denganku pun, akan mempunyai tanggapan yang sama terhadap diriku."

"Aku lelah dengan semua omong kosong ini... rasanya ingin mati saja.." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Terasa begitu nyaman ada dalam dekapan seseorang. Baekhyun merasa terlindungi dan aman.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Kenapa tidak sedari awal saja kalau mau membunuhku idiot.."

"Aku tidak tega membunuh makhluk lemah sepertimu.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mulai menyamankan posisinya yang masih setia memeluk Baekhyun, sesekali ia membenarkan pakaian si pria kecil agar terliat lebih baik.

"Bukankah makhluk lemah memang pantas dibunuh? Makhluk lemah berada di tingkat rantai makanan terbawah yang pada akhirnya akan dimangsa oleh predator rantai teratas. Untuk apa mereka hidup kalau pada akhirnya hanya sebagai makanan para makhluk buas? Untuk apa aku hidup kalau hanya untuk di siksa? Ini adalah ketidakadian. Aku membencimu."

"Hey, apa hubungannya ceritamu dengan kau yang membenciku?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak terima. Ia menolehkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun, tapi si pria kecil setia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih tinggi tidak leluasa untuk mengamati wajah dalam dekapannya.

"Karena kaulah sang pemangsa, dan aku buruannya." Baekhyun bergumam dengan suara kecil.

"Itu takdir."

"Hm.. aku.. benci.. takdir.."

"Ya.. aku juga."

"Hm.."

"Baek.."

"Hm.."

"Aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai aku puas.."

"Hm.."

"Jangan kau beranggapan aku begini karena aku sudah berubah jadi baik padamu. Ingat, aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai kau lulus nanti, akan kubuat kau merasa tidak bet-.. Baek? Baek?"

Merasa tak ada respon dari lawan bicara, Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya. Netranya membola kesal saat melihat si pria kecil dalam pelukannya sudah tertidur pulas. Jadi, percuma saja Chanyeol mengoceh sedari tadi?

"Idiot. Aku sedang berbicara dan kau malah seenaknya meninggalkan lawan bicaramu kealam mimpi?"

Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, ia agak kesulian membawa anak itu karena tubuhnya lumayan ngilu untuk dibawa berjalan. Ditambah lagi ia harus membawa beban tambahan dalam gendongan bridalnya. Ia keluar dari lapangan basket Indoor tersebut, meninggalkan tas dan juga almamater miliknya dan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu malas untuk memunguti semua itu. Ia akan menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang ia ingin pulang dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan juga mengondisikan sosok kecil yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

TBChanyeol...

.

.

.

Holaholaaa~ gila ya Chapter 3 makan waktu berminggu-minggu(atau berbulan-bulan?) gini. Sebenernya udah jalan lama sih, tapi tiba-tiba aja STUCK dan yah, jadi males buka laptop. Chrys ga bakal mnta duit dari kalian deh, Chrys cuman mau minta saran+kritik+review ya biar Chrys semangat lanjutin ini fict.

Yo, gimana? Misterinya masih banyak kan? Masih banyak yang belum terungkap disini, semua akan mengalir sesuai alur cerita. So jangan bosen-bosen yak pantengin ini epep, muehehe...

Oh ya, cerita ini ada beberapa scene yang dibuat menurut sudut pandang Chanyeol. Jadi saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun atau pihak manapun. Saya hanya ingin menuliskan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan dan pikirkan di sini. Jadi apabila ada yang merasa tersinggung sama cerita Chrys, jeongmal Mianhae..

Dan ya, kemaren-kearen pas baca review ada yang tanya Fict ini terinspirasi dari manhwa dengan judul yang sama ya? Dan jawabannya adalah Yep! Correct. Chrys emang terinspirasi bkin epep ini setelah nonton short manhwa karya 뿡빵뀨 di Youtube. Kalian bisa cari video-nya dengan keyword HYPERVENTILATION, itu Korean manhwa ya, jangan sampe entar kebuka video hyperventilation penyakit, ujung-ujungnya malah belajar, *LOL (berasa ngelarang orang belajar gue #taboked) menurut pendapat Chrys itu hot bingit meski satu episode durasinya cuman 2-3 menit.

Tapi inget itu video YAOI rated 17++. Yang dibawah umur dilaraaang liat, dosa tanggung sendiri. Gue mesum banget ya, muehehehe. Tapi kaga ada subtitlenya sih, dulu뿡빵뀨–nim ada upload pade subtitle english, cuman beberapa waktu yang lalu pas Chrys cari account YT-nya kaya ngilang gitu, mungkin dihapus kali ya? Padahal trailernya udah sampe episode 6! T_T tapi selaw, ada yang reupload kok. Tapi cuman sampe episode 3 aja. Hueee~ 뿡빵뀨–nim, cepatlah upload episode berikutnyaaaa~ lah malah jadi kepanjangan, ini lebih panjang daripada cerita kayanya *duh..

Yaudah.. see ya di chapter 4 mendatang.

Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa tahun 2017 bagi yang menjalankan..

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _26/05/2017_


	4. Almost

HYPERVENTILATION!

2017© _CHRYSSANS289_ PRESENT

CHANBAEK

T+

BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BL

DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ!

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

[PREVIEW]

 _...Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, ia agak kesulian membawa anak itu karena tubuhnya lumayan ngilu untuk dibawa berjalan. Ditambah lagi ia harus membawa beban tambahan dalam gendongan bridalnya. Ia keluar dari lapangan basket Indoor tersebut, meninggalkan tas dan juga almamater miliknya dan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu malas untuk memunguti semua itu. Ia akan menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang ia ingin pulang dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan juga mengondisikan sosok kecil yang kini berada dalam gendongannya._

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah ranjang besar berwarna putih yang terlihat asing baginya. Ini bukan kamarnya, bukan rumah pamannya. Semuanya terlihat asing dalam tangkapan matanya. Ini dimana?

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang menyebabkannya bisa sampai ke tempat asing seperti ini. Perlahan kepingan momory yang tadi terasa acak dalam otaknya kini mulai terkumpul satu-persatu. Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang memberikan tantangan konyol padanya, lalu lapangan indoor, kemudian insiden ciuman itu, dan setelah itu ia lupa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas pipi gembilnya bersemu, wajahnya terasa panas seakan AC di kamar besar itu rusak tak berfungsi. Padahal suhu ruangan sudah cukup untuk membuat sesorang bergidik kedinginan. Seharusnya ia marah, kesal, jengkel dan sejenisnya— karena sungguh sial, ciuman pertamanya jatuh ke tangan orang yang benar-benar salah. Sejak dulu ia memimpikan Oh Sehun, pangeran impiannya akan menciumnya suatu hari nanti, tapi angannya pupus hari ini, Park-sialan-Chanyeol menghancurkan seluruh harapan itu.

Well, setidaknya Baekhyun harus sedikit bersyukur, Park sialan itu tidak membuangnya kebawah kolong jembatan, atau melemparkannya ke sungai, atau meninggalkannya semalaman dilapangan basket. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun dapat fasilitas yang nyaman, kasur besar nan empuk yang belum pernah ia rasakan, pakaian nyaman yang-..

Tunggu dulu!

Pakaian nyaman?!

Ia melirik apa yang sekarang ia kenakan, sebuah piyama berwarna hitam polos dengan garis putih di beberapa bagian terlihat sangat besar di tubuh kecilnya. Tangannya bahkan sampai tenggelam sangking panjangnya piyama tidur itu. Pasti milik Chanyeol, siapa lagi?

Sebenarnya bukan piyamanya yang menjadi masalah, tapi bagaimana proses ketika seragamnya bisa berganti menjadi piyama tidur? Jangan bilang si sialan Park yang menggantinya? Itu berarti si sialan Park sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya?

Pipinya semakin memerah. Ia ingin marah, tapi akan terlihat sangat tidak tau malu jika ia berkoar-koar pada Chanyeol sementara pria itu sudah berbaik hati meminjamkannya tempat tidur. Ngomong-ngomong, apa semalam Chanyeol tidur bersamanya? Byun Baekhyun tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang otaknya ciptakan.

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan ketika perut kecilnya merengek minta diisi makanan. Perutnya hanya terisi ketika ia hendak berangkat sekolah dan belum terisi lagi sampai saat ini. Baekhyun tak pernah berani membeli makanan di kantin sekolah, tempat itu bagaikan neraka untuknya. Pernah sekali ia mencoba membeli beberapa roti ke kantin dan berakhir dengan bajunya yang dipenuhi kuah makanan akibat ulah manusia-manusia tak bertanggung jawab. Biasanya Xiumin akan berbaik hati membawakannya sebuah roti dan sekotak susu dari kantin. Tapi itu tak selalu terjadi karena Baekhyun selalu menolaknya, ia merasa tak enak hati meski Xiumin mengatakan tak masalah akan hal itu.

Ketika ia bangkit masih dapat dirasakannya ngilu yang menyengat hampir di seluruh bagian tubuh. Jelas saja, adu hantam yang kemarin itu bukan adu hantam ala anak kecil. Ia hampir merasakan rahangnya akan bergeser, karena demi Tuhan di atas sana, tangan Chanyeol itu besar sekali dan pukulannya sangat kuat seperti monster.

Padahal sebenarnya itu bukan pukulan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, entah bagaimana jika pria tinggi itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya? Mungkin Baekhyun dapat menemukan separuh giginya telah hancur.

Perutnya semakin ngilu, jangan sampai maag-nya kambuh atau itu akan menjadi bencana. Mungkin tak apa kalau ia meminta selembar roti hanya untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan. Ugh, Baekhyun terpaksa menjatuhkan harga dirinya setelah kemarin ia sok menantang Park Chanyeol. Great! Byun Baekhyun melewati batas yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun! Kalau saja pria mirip Jerapah itu tidak membawanya kemari, pria itu tak perlu repot akan kehadiran baekhyun yang kini meminta sesuap makanan untuk perut kecilnya yang malang.

Mata puppy itu membola terkejut ketika kakinya menginjak lantai. Bukan, bukan kakinya yang tiba-tiba hilang satu atau lantainya yang secara misterius tergenang darah seperti di film horror. Yang membuatnya nyaris berteriak adalah ia tidak menggunakan bawahan apapun! ia baru sadar! Untungnya atasan piyama yang ia pakai cukup menutupi tubuhnya meski itu terlalu pendek, panjang atasannya bahkan tidak sampai lutut. Sebenarnya sebesar apa tubuh Park Chanyeol sampai atasannya saja mampu menutupi setengah tubuh Baekhyun.

Tapi hatinya bisa sedikit lega karena ia masih menemukan boxernya utuh tak pergi kemanapun. Chanyeol tak akan setega itu untuk meng— _apa-apakan_ dirinya. Ia menduga kalau celana Chanyeol mungkin kebesaran, jadi pria itu memilih tak memakaikannya. Yah, itu satu-satunya pemikiran positif yang melintas di otaknya.

Mengenyahkan rasa malu yang tak ada habisnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera mencari dapur agar ia bisa segera menemukan makanan, kemudian mencari Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu mengantarkannya pulang. Atau setidaknya mengantarkannya ke halte terdekat, karena sekarang ia tidak tau dimana tepatnya ia berada.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menelusuri apartement yang didominasi warna putih gading bercamput abu-abu itu. Desainnya sederhana namun elegan. Tak banyak hiasan di dinding maupun ruangannya. Hanya ada beberapa lukisan yang terlihat mahal dan vas-vas kecil berisi bunga plastik yang cantik menghiasi beberapa meja. Awalnya ia agak kesulitan mencari dapurnya, namun setelah mencoba berkeliling ia akhirnya mampu menemukan ruangan khas tersebut. Ia cukup heran tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun. Apa pria itu sedang menyiapkan alat-alat untuk menyiksanya setelah ia bangun? Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, dan segera mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya.

Bibir imutnya mengerucut ketika tak menemukan apapun di meja makan. Kosong dan bersih. Dapurnya juga masih sangat sangat mulus seperti tak pernah digunakan. Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati, pasti pria itu tidak bisa memasak, pikirnya. Awalnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasak hidangan sederhana, tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan niatannya, dia pikir itu kurang sopan—menggunakan dapur milik orang lain tanpa ijin. Tapi perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia mulai merasakan nyeri merambat, seakan memelintir perutnya yang kecil itu. Masa bodoh dengan ijin, kalau Chanyeol marah, itu bisa ia atur nanti, sekarang yang terpenting ia harus makan. Titik.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas, dan mendengus kasar, tak ada apapun di dalam kulkas. Isinya di dominasi kaleng-kaleng soda yang bahkan ia tak menyukai rasanya sama sekali. Ada beberapa karton jus jeruk dan botol selai namun ia tak menemukan roti dimanapun. Awalnya ia tampak kecewa, namun mata puppy itu berbinar cerah ketika mendapati beberapa apel merah yang berukuran besar dan terlihat menggiurkan di sudut kulkas. Mungkin mengambil satu tak akan membuat Chanyeol marah, Chanyeol kan kaya, jadi ia dapat membelinya lagi nanti, pikirnya.

Pelan-pelan ia menutup kulkas dua pintu itu, tak ingin membuat kegaduhan. Ia masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya, masih setia berdiri menghadap kulkas, matanya terpejam meresapi manisnya rasa apel di gigitan pertama—bagaimana sari itu pecah dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, pasti harganya cukup mahal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bariton di belakangnya membuat ia terkejut. Refleks ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok monster dengan mata merah bersiap membunuhnya.

Oke, Baekhyun berlebihan. Di depannya hanya ada Chanyeol, dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar dilehernya. Sepertinya pria itu habis olahraga—dapat dilihat dari pakaiannya yang hanya mengenakan singlet berwarna abu-abu yang mencetak jelas kotak-kotak dari perutnya dan juga dada bidang itu. Serta celana jogger yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Pria itu tetap terlihat seperti dewa meski keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan wajah pria itu masih dihiasi beberapa keringat tipis.

Sangking terkejutnya Baekhyun sampai menjatuhkan apelnya, padahal apel itu baru ia gigit satu kali. Ia masih terdiam, tak tau harus memberikan reaksi apa. Baekhyun seperti pencuri kecil yang tertangkap basah oleh si pemilik rumah, pemilik rumah yang berwajah tampan lebih tepatnya.

"A..aku.." jelas ia tergagap, mana ada orang yang bersikap biasa saja ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mencuri apel dari kulkas seseorang—oke, meminta, bukan mencuri.

"Ooo, kau mencoba mencuri ya?" Pria bermarga Park itu menyeringai. Langkahnya maju, menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun diantara dirinya dan kulkas besar dibelakang.

"A..aku tidak mencuri!" Baekhyun mencoba membela diri. Meski dengan nada penuh belaan, namun ia mengatakannya dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tidak tahan dengan aura mengintimidasi yang entah kenapa tak pernah hilang setiap Chanyeol ada di dekatnya.

"Lalu itu apa?" sudut mata Chanyeol melirik apel yang sudah tergigit di lantai. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit sobek akibat kejadian baku hantam dengan manusia di depannya kemarin sore.

Baekhyun menghirup napas pelan, mencoba berkosentrasi karena aroma keringat Chanyeol yang maskulin bisa saja mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuat ia kehilangan kendali terhadap apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang sudah lancang, perutku terasa sangat sakit karena sejak kemarin aku tidak makan apapun selain sarapan sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah. Jadi aku mencoba-..."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar seperti mengejek, "Apa aku peduli?"

Oh, kata-katanya membuat Baekhyun sakit hati, dan malu secara bersamaan. Sekarang ia terlihat benar-benar seperti pencuri. Mata sialannya mulai memanas, rasa sakit di dadanya terkoordinasi dengan saraf diotaknya, memerintahkan cairan panas bernama air mata itu berdesakan untuk segera keluar dari mata puppy-nya.

"Maaf.. a..aku akan mengganti.. a..apelmu.." air matanya sudah nyaris tumpah, bahkan sudah menggenang dan hampir jatuh, nyaris meluncur dari ujung mata sipitnya. Hidung kecil Baekhyun tampak memerah bak gulali karena menahan isakan. Kemarin sore ia bertindak seperti berandalan di depan Park Chanyeol dan menantang pria itu seakan dirinya punya kekuatan seperti Edward Cullen yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh lawannya dengan mudah. Tapi pagi ini keberaniannya bahkan tak lebih seperti seekor kelinci kecil di hadapan singa yag lapar.

"Pfftt- hahahaha! Apa kau menganggapku serius?" tawa menggelegar Park-sialan-Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya, ia malu, dan karena rasa malu mengalahkan rasa marahnya, ia jadi tak tahan membiarkan air matanya hanya menggenang, dibiarkannya air mata itu mengalir ke pipinya yang sedikit memar. Isakan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

Mungkin kalian juga pernah merasakan rasa malu yang teramat sangat hingga membuat kalian merasa harga diri kalian jatuh ke titik terendah dan membuat kalian menangis seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun merasakannya sekarang, ia sudah menekan rasa malunya, meminta maaf pada Chanyeol karena ketahuan mencuri—meminta—apel di dalam kulkas. Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol benar-benar marah dengannya, tapi sial sekali, pria itu hahnya bercanda dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku tidak benar-benar mengatakannya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikanmu satu truk apel langsung dari pabrik ayahku di Jeju. Kenapa kau takut seperti itu?"

Sial. Dia bahkan masih bisa tertawa.

"Hiks.. k..kau brengsek!" sial lagi. Isakan ini semakin menjatuhkan harga diri Baekhyun.

"Hey.. berhenti menangis." Dalam satu detik suara yang terdengar mengejek itu berubah. Menjadi suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Tubuh besarnya masih setia menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun, satu telapak tangan besar bergerak untuk mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Meski sesekali napasnya terputus pasca menangis. Hidungnya semakin memerah, begitupun pipinya.

"Kau sangat lucu. Andai saja aku punya yang sepertimu dirumah, pasti akan kupeluk tiap hari."

"Kau gila." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

" _That's me_." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh.

Tatapan Chanyeol mengarah pada tubuh kecil di depannya. Seolah ada pancaran terpana disana, seakan melihat sebuah berlian diantara gundukan batu.

"Kau cocok dengan piyama itu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Kau pervert brengsek! Kenapa tidak memberikanku celana? Piyama ini bahkan tidak sampai menutupi lututku!"

"Maaf, saat coba ku pakaikan kau terlihat seperti hantu karena celanaku sangat besar, jadi kurasa cukup hanya dengan piyamanya saja. Salahkan tubuhmu yang kecil seperti kurcaci."

Tangan kecil Baekhyun menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger di pipinya.

"Tolong minggir, aku harus segera pergi." Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Bahkan sebelum ia bisa melangkah, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengunci gerakannya. Kini ia benar-benar terkurung diantara tangan panjang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menghimpit tubuhku. Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Karena tubuhmu kecil, mungkin?" ucapnya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kumohon, aku harus pergi ke sekolah."

"Sekolah? Ini hari minggu." Chanyeol berucap sambil menahan tawa, lagi.

Hatinya terasa tertohok. Sudah berapa kali ia menahan malu sepagian ini? "K..kalau begitu aku ingin pulang."

"Tinggallah sedikit lebih lama." Itu bukan permintaan, lebih seperti sebuah perintah. Nada suaranya mengatakan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau mengatakan kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku lemah, kau akan menyiksaku, kau akan ini, akan itu, lalu kemudian baik padaku, mengatakan jangan menangis, mengatakan agar aku harus tetap tinggal. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau sangat labil." Baekhyun hnya mencoba mencari kepastian, ia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus menerus.

"Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku-.."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan seperti apa adanya dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini hanya pada diriku? Aku... aku sudah cukup lelah dengan mereka semua, orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka suci dan sempurna. Kumohon, jangan menambah bebanku lagi Chanyeol. Kau membuatku semakin ingin mengakhiri hidup." Air mata itu kembali tumpah, kai ini bukan karena rasa malu yang berlebihan, tapi karena perasaan sesak yang menekan dadanya.

"Akupun... tidak mengerti, saat melihat dirimu tubuhku bergerak diluar kendali. Kau seperti memiliki magnet yang menarikku untuk selalu mendekatimu. Kau, berbeda dengan mereka semua, kau berbeda Baekhyun—aku, tidak melihat kepura-puraan dalam matamu. Kau sangat berbeda." Ibu jari Chayeol menelusuri tiap lekukan diwajah Baekhyun.

Mereka bahkan mengabaikan sudah berapa lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Kau salah. Dari awal aku selalu berpura-pura. Aku tak pernah menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Aku tersenyum disaat seharusnya aku menangis. Aku berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja padahal tubuhku rasanya seakan hancur ketika mereka memukuliku. Aku tetap mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya tidak! Apa yang kau harapkan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kau akan menyiksaku sampai aku mati? Atau kau hanya akan menjadi penonton para manusia suci itu menindasku? Hingga aku sampai pada batasnya? Aku hanya akan menunggu. Menunggu mereka yang akan mengakhiri hidupku yang tidak berguna ini, atau aku sendiri—yang akan membuat semua orang bahagia, aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi nanti, jika mereka sudah benar-benar tidak menginginkanku. Setidaknya untuk sekarang aku masih ingin hidup, aku masih punya paman yang harus aku urus. Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti?"

"Berhenti.." suara Chanyeol terdengar dalam. Itu menakutkan, dan mengintimidasi.

"Akan lebih baik kalau sebaiknya kau bertingkah seakan tidak mengenalku. Kau hanya harus menjadi penonton—dimana aku akan ditindas, dipermalukan hingga harga diriku habis tak berisa. Oh, aku lupa, aku sudah tidak punya harga diri semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang sebenarnya adalah neraka itu. Tidakkan itu cukup bagimu?"

"Berhenti kubilang!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Bentakan Chanyeol meningkatkan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya, sensanyinya lebih mengerikan daripada menaiki rolercoaster karena dirinya yang takut ketinggian.

"Cukup. Hentikan ucapanmu. Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu saat ini juga jika kau masih mengatakan hal itu!" tajam. Nada dalam katanya berpadu membunuh rasa percaya diri Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Patahkan leherku, kalau perlu setiap sendi dari tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa itu rasa sakit. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih ada yang mau membantuku menghilang dari dunia bodoh yang di dalamnya juga berisi orang-orang bodoh." Bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyum sendu.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun membawa kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol kearah lehernya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, baginya semua adalah omong kosong, dan kematian adalah pilihan yang paling baik.

Mungkin tatapan Chanyeol masih terlihat tajam dan mengintimidasi, tapi Baekhyun bersumpah bisa merasakan getaran telapak tangan Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Tangan besarmu pasti bisa mematahkan leher kecil ini dalam sekali gerakan kan? Tidakkah kau ingin membalas perbuatanku yang sudah membuat memar diwajahmu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghantuimu jika aku sudah menjadi hantu. Kalau aku sudah mati kau bisa membuang mayatku ke sungai, mudah bukan?" Baekhyun mengatakannya begitu mudah, solah topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah menu baru di kedai pizza.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, "Kau gila? Aku benar-benar bisa membuat tulang lehermu bergeser dari tempat yang semestinya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Patahkan leherku dan jangan bairkan ada nyawa yang tersisa. Jangan sampai kau menyisakan sepotong nyawaku lalu kemudian kau membawaku ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku tidak mau berakhir diranjang rumah sakit dengan keadaan hampir mati, itu akan semakin menyiksaku."

"Kau berbicara tanpa rasa takut, eh?" Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. Jari-jari besarnya semakin kuat mencengkram leher Baekhyun hingga membuat wajah Baekhyun mendongak tepat kearah wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan kaki kecilnya sedikit terangkat, apa Baekhyun begitu ringan hingga Chanyeol dapat melakukan itu dengan mudah.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak punya rasa takut. Aku takut, sangat takut. Tapi setidaknya mati ditangan satu orang sepertimu sedikit lebih baik daripada mati ditangan orang-orang bodoh seperti _mereka_."

Umpatan pelan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Menggumamkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti, ia yakin Chanyeol sedang melemparkan serentetan sumpah serapah.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Baekhyun ada dalam kendalinya. Ia bisa menghancurkan anak itu dengan mudah. Hanya saja yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, apa ia akan merasa puas setelah ini? Apa gejolak dalam hatinya akan berhenti?

"Baekhyun.. kau akan menyesali hal ini."

"Aku sudah lelah dengan penyesalan. Jadi aku tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. Lakukan dan semuanya akan selesai." Satu aliran hangat melewati jari-jari besar Chanyeol. Itu air mata Baekhyun. Meski pria yang lebih kecil memiliki kilatan tekad tak terbantahkan dari matanya, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat, selain itu ada pancaran rasa takut, putus asa, dan pasrah secara bersamaan. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya saat ini seratus delapanpuluh derajat berbeda dari Baekhyun yang menantangnya untuk adu tinju kemarin sore.

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku hanya ingin kedamaian. Bagiku, _mati adalah kedamaian, mudah. Kehidupanlah yang lebih sulit*_. Kumohon.." suara itu menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Ada perasaan aneh yang meyelimuti dadanya, tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas, hatinya menghangat oleh perkataan itu. Rangsangan akibat suara lembut Baekhyun seakan menghantam saraf otaknya, Chanyeol merasa pening mulai terasa di kepalanya.

"Bodoh.." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Ia mengamati kelopak mata Baekhyun yang kini terpejam. Pria kecil itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sepanjang perjalan hidupnya Chanyeol tak pernah menemukan yang seperti Baekhyun. Anak itu sangat berbeda dari semua orang.

Telapak tangan yang tadi sempat mengendur kini ia kencangkan. Mencengkram rahang Baekhyun hingga membuat wajah pria di depannya semakin mendongak. Ia dapat mendengar erangan kecil dari bibir tipis Baekhyun akibat cengkraman yang semakin menguat.

' _maaf paman, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi.'_ hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar mati? Bagaimana dengan pamannya? Siapa yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuk pamannya setiap pagi? Siapa yang akan mengurus pamannya itu ketika pria itu tengah mabuk? Apa pilihan yang Baekhyun ambil terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan terdengar konyol? Tapi rasanya sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan semuanya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan rahangnya hampir lepas akibat cengkraman tak main-main dari telapak tangan besar Chanyeol. Ia menantikan detik-detik bunyi 'KRAK' dan rasa sakit dari lehernya, menantikan tangan besar Chanyeol untuk mematahkan tulang penghubung antara kerangka tubuh dan tengkorak kepalanya itu. Tapi semakin lama ia menanti, ia tidak merasakan apapun. itu semakin aneh ketika cengkraman yang tadinya terasa menyakitkan menjadi mengendur. Bahkan kakinya yang sedikit terangkat kembali menapak lantai yang dingin.

Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun, yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah benda dingin dan lembut menyapu bibir tipisnya. Mengecupnya dalam.

Mata puppy-nya yang sedari tadi terpejam akhirnya membuka. Mencoba meuruskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Netranya semakin membola ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol tak berjarak pada wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih tak bisa digerakkan akibat respon lambat dari otaknya. Masih mencoba memproses apa yang sekiranya terjadi. Harusnya Chanyeol mematahkan lehernya, bukan malah menciumnya!

Sang dominan mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Dengan pelan ia mendorong tubuh kecil di depannya untuk bersandar pada pintu kulkas yang lebar. Bibir tebalnya mengulum bibir baekhyun yang masih terluka dengan hati-hati. Sementara yang lebih kecil masih setia dengan ekspresi _blank_.

"Engh.." desahan pelan akibat lidah Chanyeol yang menyentuh lagit-langit mulutnya mampu membawa kesadarannya kembali. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas bahkan untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Satu tangan Chanyeol berpindah menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh berbeda ukuran itu menempel bagaikan lem, tak berjarak. Sementara satu telapak tangannya mengelus pipi kemerahan Baekhyun.

Mungkin efek otaknya yang sedikit bergeser, Baekhyun tanpa bisa dicegah ikut terbuai dengan perbuatan tak senonoh dari pria yang sudah ia anggap musuh di depannya. Jari-jari panjang dan lentik itu ia bawa kearah leher Chanyeol, menariknya semakin dalam dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Tak ada yang ingin berhenti, kedua seakan merasakan sebuah ketenangan saat bibir mereka menyatu. Hanya mereka berdua, dan seakan waktu berhenti untuk menyaksikan penyatuan manis mereka.

"Emh.." satu desahan kecil nan lembut meluncur ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap paha kecil Baekhyun, memasuki atasan piyama yang bahkan tak mampu menutupi seluruh paha Baekhyun dengan sempurna.

Mungkin mengerti Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman, Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya. Jari-jarinya beralih menggenggam jari-jari sang submissive dan menekannya di atas kepala, membiarkan kedua tangan mereka menyatu, menempel di pintu kulkas, saling bertaut untuk membagi kehangatan.

Lumatan Chanyeol memelan, kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam membuka dan menatap ciptaan Tuhan di depanya.

Chanyeol mengecup kelopak mata, kemudian beralih ke pipi Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia menunggu Baekhyun membuka kedua mata agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah mati." Bisik Baekhyun diantara keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, " _Baka_.."

"Hey, aku tau apa artinya itu. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengerti arti kalimat itu walaupun aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

"Kau.. kenapa kau melakukannya, bukankah sudah kukatakan—patahkan leher kecilku dan semuanya akan selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya. Matanya menyelam diantara lautan hitam di dalam kedua manik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa.." tenang dan pelan, sangat Chanyeol sekali.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kupikir menyiksamu akan lebih menyenangkan. Membunuhmu sekarang akan membuatku kehilangan bahan kesenangan." Lagi-lagi tawa menjengkelkannya terdengar.

"Aku serius."

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" Chanyeol menatap nyalang.

"Lalau kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Itu sebagai gantinya."

"Aku tidak butuh ganti."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" seringaian yang mampu membuat Baekhyun muak hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas.

Well, itu benar. Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak menikmatinya. _Park Chanyeol is_ a _God of kisser!_

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya kan?" satu kecupan jatuh di bibir Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil terperanjat.

"Sialan." Desis Baekhyun pelan.

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan, "Aku suka aromamu. Bahkan masih tercium meski kau memakai piyamaku. Parfum apa yang kau pakai?"

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan benda semacam itu, akan lebih baik jika uangku ditabung untuk hal yang lebih berguna." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyamankan tubunya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sekali lagi ia kembali merasakan perasaan tenang itu.

"Itu mustahil." Bisik Chanyeol setengah tak percaya.

"Terserahmu."

Hening sejenak, "Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kau sarapan. Aku merasa sedih, pingggangmu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kau tidak pernah makan ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi mengganggu acara makan apelku?" Baekhyun menatap kesal.

"Maaf. Duduklah di kursi." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyamankan diri di kursi. Sementara ia mengambil sebungkus roti tawar dari dalam rak diatas kitchen set. Memanggangnya sebentar, lalu setelah matang ia mengambil dua buah piring dan meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun dan satu untuk dirinya. Chanyeol kembali untuk mengambil selai kacang dan strawberry beserta sekotak jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas.

Ia memilih duduk di sisi kanan Baekhyun. Mengoleskan dua lembar roti dengan selai strawberry kemudian menumpuknya menjadi satu.

"Tak masalah dengan selai strawberry?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis, "Aku sangat menyukai apapun yang berkaitan dengan strawberry, tapi kurasa rotinya terlalu banyak."

"Banyak? Ini bahkan hanya dua. Dan kau terlalu kurus. Jadi kau harus makan banyak."

"Perutku sering bermasalah. Tidak bisa menerima makanan terlalu banyak, terutama dipagi hari. Tapi jika telat makan maag-nya akan kambuh."

"Pantas saja kau sangat kecil. Kau jarang makan ya?"

"Biasanya aku sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Aku terlalu takut untuk pergi ke kantin, jadi aku tidak pernah makan selama di sekolah. Aku pulang malam, dan saat itu aku tak sempat makan karena sibuk mengurus paman." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis seraya mengunyah rotinya secara perlahan.

Mendadak Chanyeol jadi tak tertarik dengan rotinya yang sudah ia olesi dengan selai kacang.

"Apa pamanmu sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Dia sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan cukup sulit mengurusnya. Kalau sudah terlalu malam aku jadi malas makan."

"Jadi kau hanya makan sekali dalam sehari?!" well, suara Chanyeol terdengar lucu dalam keterkejutannya.

"Tidak juga, teradang aku makan malam. Atau kalau beruntung Xiumin akan memberiku roti dan sekotak susu di kelas."

"Kau gila. Pantas saja perutmu kecil begitu. Aku bahkan ragu kau bisa mengangkat meja dikelas dengan tangan rantingmu itu." Chanyeol mendengus, seperti ada ketidakrelaan dalam ekspresinya.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Siapa yang menciptakan memar ini kalau bukan tanganku?"

Refleks keduanya terdiam ketika jemari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh lebam keunguan samar di pipi Chanyeol. Keduanya terpaku dalam pandangan masing-masing. Chanyeol meremas jari di pipinya dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian menariknya hingga tubuh Baekhyun jatuh diatas pangkuannya.

"Berhenti membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila.."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam ketika bibir dingin itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Dan pagi itu dihabiskan oleh keduanya dengan ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Mengabaikan sarapan mereka yang teronggok di meja.

 _Park Chanyeol memang sudah gila sedari awal._

.

.

.

Baekhyun senang dirinya bisa kembali ke sekolah—setelah melewati satu hari yang panjang dan penuh kejadian aneh di apartemen Park-sialan-Chanyeol. Well, Baekhyun tak akan kaget lagi jika nantinya dia akan menemukan Park Chanyeol bersikap menyebalkan padanya, karena ia sudah mengerti bahwa sifat pria itu tak akan pernah bisa diprediksi.

Tapi ngomong-ngomng soal kemarin, wow. Yah, itu sesuatu yang baru bagi dirinya—maksudnya berciuman. Itu fantastis! Baekhyun tidak bohong, rasanya benar-benar sesuatu ketika Chanyeol memanjakan bibirnya—oke, lupakan itu sekarang atau dia akan berakhir dengan nilainya yang jatuh akibat kosentrasinya yang terpecah.

Langkah pendeknya memelan ketika mendapati siluet Sehun di sudut koridor. Nampakya pria jangkung itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Siapa lawan bicaranya? Dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Tampaknya kedua orang itu terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius, Baekhyun bisa merasakan atmosfernya.

Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi, tapi meraka terdengar saling berdebat akan suatu hal. Baekhyun tak berniat menguping, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih kuat.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup, Min. Aku kasihan melihatnya terus menerus seperti itu." Itu suara Sehun.

"Ingat posisimu Oh Sehun. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cukup diam dan lihat, aku tau perasaanmu, akupun begitu. Tapi kita hanyalah pion disini. dan ratunya adalah _dia_. Aku yain Baekhyun tak selemah itu." Oh, itu suara Xiumin! Kenapa dia membawa nama Baekhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Aku.. aku mencintainya, Min. Aku mencintai Baekhyun.." dengusan lelah terdengar dari nadanya.

DEG!

Mungkin telinga Baekyun menderita ganguan pendengaran? Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan dia menyukai Baekhyun? Ah, pasti bukan Baekhyun dirinya, pasti Baekhyun yang lain. Kini hatinya mulai bergemuruh. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun semakin bersembunyi diantara pilar-pilar besar yang menyangga atap koridor. Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Sehun, ingat. Yang kau rasakan hanya akan menyiksanya semakin dalam."

"Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, aku.. aku tidak bisa. Disaaat aku harus dekat dengannya tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, kau tau bagaimana rasanya? Aku bahkan sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya Min, dia—dia begitu sempurna dimataku.."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas dada Baekhyun terasa semakin bergejolak, nafasnya memberat dan ia dapat merasakan lantai yang ia pijak mulai berputar. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Padahal belum tentu Sehun membicarakannya kan?

"Tahan perasaan itu sedikit lebih lama, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi dari sini—dan kau bisa melupakannya Hun, ini demi kebaikannmu, dan juga dirinya. Percayalah." Suara Xiumin terdengar memohon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa melewati batas yang sudah _dia_ buat? Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun

!"

"Oh Sehun! Ingat terakhir kali _dia_ menangkap basah pembicaraan kita tentang perasaanmu pada Baekhyun? Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari dirumah sakit? Lakukan, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, dan kau akan melihat Baekhyun mati secara perlahan ditangan _orang itu. Dia_ gila Sehun! _dia_ akan melakukan apapun, _dia_ akan menyingkirkan semua hal yang menghalangi jalannya."

Oh, jadi yang dibicarakan benar-benar Baekhyun? Dirinya? Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa kejadian itu. Kejadian ketika Baekhyun masih berada di grade I. Ia harus mendekam di rumah sakit selama tiga hari dengan sepuluh jahitan di pelipis kepalanya akibat ulah anak-anak tak bertanggung jawab mendorongnya dari tangga. Dan sangat aneh anak itu—sang profokator pendorongan—hanya diberi skors selama tiga hari. Bahkan pihak sekolah tak berniat mengungkitnya lagi seelah Baekhyun kembali masuk ke sekolah. Baekhyun tidak menuntut? Oh ayolah, memangnya dia siapa? Presiden? Baekhyun hanyalah anak beasiswa disini. sekali ia membuat masalah, tamatlah ia. Beasiswanya akan dicabut dan itu artinya ia harus melepas seragam SMA-nya untuk selama-lamanya.

Bagaimana dengan sang paman? Pamannya orang yang cukup berada. Tapi Byun Baekhyun cukup tau diri untuk meminta pamannya membiayai uang sekolah Santa Maria yang terkenal lumayan.

Kembali ke topik, kemudian yang menjadi masalah, apa hubungannya Sehun dengan kejadian itu? Xiumin bilang itu tentang perasaan—pada Baekhyun? Itu membuatnya semakin pusing. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Jangan bilang Sehun selama ini terlibat dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya—terkait pembuly-an. Atau mungkin pria itu tau sesuatu? Xiumin, apa anak itu juga tau sesuatu? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa semua orang—jadi seperti ini?

Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin memberat. Rasanya seperti kau tenggelam dalam air dan air itu memenuhi rongga dadamu. Sesak, membuat kepalamu berat, dan telingamu sakit. Kau tak bisa mendengarkan apapun di sekelilingmu, yang kau rasakan hanyalah dadamu yang sakit, sulit untuk bernafas, bagaikan seekor ikan yang diseret paksa ke daratan.

Hiperventilasi-nya kambuh. Dan ini buruk.

Bruk!

Tubuh kecilnya limbung, jatuh kelantai tanpa persiapan. Membiarkankan tubuhnya menggulung seperti janin.

Suara seperti orang tumbang itu cukup mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Xiumin—keduanya cukup terkejut mendapati Baekhyun terkulai dilantai dengan radius beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

Sehun lah yang pertama kali bergerak, kemudian Xiumin menyusul di belakang. Terang saja Sehun panik, ia tak pernah menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang kambuh—walaupun sebenarnya dia tau tentang penyakit Baekhyun dan sempat membaca beberapa artikel di internet tentang pencegahan pertama pada penderita hiperventilasi. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat ia gugup dan otaknya mendadak _blank_.

"Tenangkan dirimu bodoh." Suara Xiumin di belakangnya seakan angin segar bagi Sehun. Ia menarik napas sejenak dan membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pundaknya.

"Baekhyun! Tenang.. hey.." Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Dibawanya wajah pria itu untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Ah.. hah... hah..." itu terlihat tidak berhasil, Jemari Baekhyun meremas blazer yang Sehun kenakan dengan begitu kuat.

"Baek. Tenang, kendalikan pikiranmu.." Sehun merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tangan besarnya mengelus surai Baekhyun menenangkan.

Dan secara ajaib, nafas Baekhyun kembali teratur secara perlahan. Sehun dan Xiumin cukup lega.

"Bawa dia ke UKS sebelum orang berdatangan. Aku akan membuatkan izin untuknya." Xiumin melenggang pergi dan membiarkan Sehun yang mengangguk singkat, membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang UKS.

"Se..hun.." Baekhyun berbisik pelan.

"Hm?" Sehun menggumam tanpa menoleh.

"Aku.. ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.."

Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dalam langkahnya.

.

.

.

TBChanyeoll~

.

.

.

*) kalimat bergaris miring diambil dari kutipan film Twilight: _"Dead is peaceful, easy. Life is harder."_ -Bella Swan. Yang kemudian dituliskan dalam bahasa Indonesia. Entahlah, saya jatuh cinta sama quotes itu, ga tau kenapa. Aneh ya.

Nah, jadi siapa sebenernya dalang dibalik penderitaan Baekhyun selama dua tahun terakhir di Santa Maria? Ada yang bisa nebak? Dan kira-kira apa motif orang tersebut? Sebesar apa kuasanya sampai bisa menekan seluruh populasi di Santa Maria sampai semua orang bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya #AlaFilmDetektif

Dan, kira-kira apa hubungan Sehun dengan Xiumin?

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Perasaan Sehun ke Baekhyun, akankah terbalaskan?

Kalau penasaran jangan lupa review gengs. Muehehe.. salam Yaoihhh...

Promotion: jangan lupa kalau sempat kunjungi cerita baru saya dengan pairing HUNHAN (BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY). REMAKE dari Novel Twilight karya Stephenie Meyer. Ceritanya kalian pasti tau lah ya, si vampir tampan yang jatuh cinta sama manusia dan harus melindungi sang pujaan hati dari segala mara bahaya yang mengancam. Eaaa~ abis baca jangan lupa review!

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _19/06/2017_


	5. you got that feeling?

HYPERVENTILATION!

2017© _CHRYSSANS289_ PRESENT

CHANBAEK

T+

BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BL

DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ!

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

[PREVIEW]

" _Se..hun.." Baekhyun berbisik pelan._

" _Hm?" Sehun menggumam tanpa menoleh._

" _Aku.. ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.."_

 _Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dalam langkahnya._

.

.

.

Ketegangan nampak begitu terasa di dalam ruangan berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter tersebut. Angin segar yang berhembus dari jendela dengan kaca yang terbuka terasa tidak menolong sama sekali. Hanya terdengar suara dengungan samar dari kipas angin yang menempel di langit-langit ruangan menjadi melodi abstrak pengantar. Di salah satu bilik kecil yang tertutup kain putih tipis terlihat dua sosok remaja saling mendiami satu sama lain. Yang lebih kecil duduk bersandar di headboard ranjang dengan selimut menutupi lutut hingga ujung kakinya. Sementara yang lebih tinggi duduk disamping yang lebih kecil.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tayakan?" Sehun berdehem canggung. Matanya melirik ragu kearah Baekhyun yang menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Wajah anak itu masih sedikit merah pasca hiperventilasi.

"Sunbae—kau tau siapa dalang dibalik perlakuan mereka padaku selama ini kan?" bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek.. aku.. tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan tolong, panggil saja aku Sehun."

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Pembicaraanmu dan Xiumin. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian bicarakan. Kalian membicarakan aku dan aku berhak tau. Kumohon." Jari lentik itu meremas sprei ranjang kecil dibawahnya dengan pelan. Bibir digigit ragu selama menanti Sehun memberi jawaban.

"Baiklah. Kau benar, kami sedang membicarakanmu. Tapi maaf Baek, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan apa yang selama ini kami sembunyikan, ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Kepala Sehun menunduk, terlihat menyesal.

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Jadi selama ini Sehun menyembunyikan semuanya dari Baekhyun? Dua tahun, demi Tuhan! Baekhyun tersiksa selama itu dan tega-teganya Sehun tidak ingin memberitahukan sedikitpun fakta yang menyangkut penderitaannya di Santa Maria.

"Kau kejam.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada pelan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "—kau bilang demi kebaikanku? Aku bahkan sudah hampir mati disini dan kau masih bisa berkata bahwa ini semua demi kebaikanku. Demi Tuhan Sehun-ssi. Kau tidak berpikir betapa terbebaninya aku. Dihina dan disiksa tanpa alasan yang jelas." Baekhyun sudah menangis, "—setidaknya.. setidaknya jika aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini, aku hanya ingin bertanya padanya. Apa salahku? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat hingga dia tega membuatku seperti ini?"

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Ketika tangannya hendak menarik tubuh yang bergetar di depannya, tangan yang lebih kecil menolak. Menepis tangannya menjauh. Sehun hanya pasrah, dia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Baginya Sehun seperti berada ditengah-tengah, tak bisa memilih antara harus maju atau mundur.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yakin. Terpancar sebuah keseriusan dimatanya. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kecewa. Yang lebih kecil terlihat memalingkan wajah.

"Permintaan maaf ditolak. Sekarang kau bisa keluar, Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata _–ssi_ diakhir kalimatnya.

"Maaf.."dengan terpaksa Sehun beranjak dari posisinya. Berada disanapun percuma, tidak ada yang bisa ia jelaskan. Terlalu banyak resiko jika Sehun menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Dirinya ataupun Baekhyun tidak akan diuntungkan. "—Beristirahatlah Baek." Sehun melanjutkan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Membiarkan bunyi isakan pelan di belakangnya semakin tak terdengar seiring langkahnya yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua sudah usai. Semua murid saling berebut keluar dari kelas. Kemana lagi jika bukan untuk makan siang ke kantin sekolah. Disana ada Jongin dan Chanyeol, berjalan beriringan seperti raja dan pengawalnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang jadi rajanya, bisa dilihat dari betapa angkuh wajah itu, aura diktatornya begitu terasa. Tatapannya dingin seakan mampu menekan semua orang dibawah kendali kakinya.

"Kau ingin ke kantin bung?" Jongin bertanya. Pria itu sesekali melemparkan _flying kiss_ pada setiap wanita cantik yang ia temui, membuat Chanyeol memasang ekspresi wajah nyaris muntah.

"Berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila jika kau masih mau berjalan disampingku." Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya. Pria tan itu hanya membalas dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Dude, kau terlalu kaku. Pantas saja mantanmu banyak." Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa jadi temannya. Pria itu sangat bodoh bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan benar sekalipun.

"Sekedar informasi, orang-orang yang kau sebut mantan itu, aku yang memutuskan mereka. Bukan mereka yang memutuskanku. Jadi berhentilah berbicara seperti pak tua yang tau segalanya atau Kim Jongin yang terhormat akan berada di pembaringan terakhir dengan setumpuk bunga bangkai menghiasi pemakamanmu."

Jongin bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol memang punya selera humor yang aneh, dia selalu menyangkutpautkan hal-hal berbau kekerasan dalam setiap ucapannya. Mungkin Chanyeol itu cucunya _Rambo_ atau semacamnya.

"Oke, aku berterimakasih kau mau menyiapkan pemakamanku dengan sukarela. Tapi tidak sekarang oke, aku masih belum menikah, jadi sekali lagi terimakasih dan aku menolak. Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi tidak makan di kantin? Kupikir kau lapar tadi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Sebenarnya aku lapar Jong."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin. Mungkin kita bisa makan sesuatu, kudengar menu hari ini sup rumput laut, sosis goreng dan daging. Itu sepertinya lezat." Chanyeol bisa melihat air liur imajiner menetes dari sudut bibir Jongin sekarang. Iyuhhh~ _Kim gross Jongin get the attention._

"Kupikir aku tidak butuh itu. Aku hanya ingin makan sesuatu yang lain." Chanyeol menyeringai. Sementara Jongin hanya memasang wajah idiot andalannya.

"Yak! Bastard! Kenapa meninggalkanku?!" Jongin mendengus keras ketika melihat Chanyeol melangkah lebih cepat dengan kaki jenjangnya.

...

Suasana kantin siang itu begitu ramai. Hampir sepanjang mata memandang tak ada kelenggangan yang bisa di dapat. Kursi dan meja panjang kantin yang biasanya nyaris kosong pun kini terisi penuh oleh murid-murid yang tengah sibuk dengan makan siangnya, mungkin karena menu hari ini cukup spesial. Antrean panjang terlihat di counter pemberian makanan, para murid kebanyakan tidak sabar. Sebagian dari mereka saling mengumpat karena ada beberapa murid yang menyerobot antrean.

Suasana menjadi semakin gaduh ketika antrean itu terbelah akibat ada yang membuat keributan. Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantin mendapati sosok kecil yang kemarin berada di apartement-nya terlihat dari kejauhan.

Oh, kebetulan sekali!

Tapi kenapa anak itu ada disini setelah jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua menghilang? bukankah dia bilang jika dia tidak pernah ke tempat ini? kantin merupakan salah satu tempat yang rentan untuk anak yang menjadi bahan bulian semacam Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi penasaran dengan apa gerangan yang terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan melihat situasi, mengabaikan Jongin yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Wah wah wah. Ada angin apa si anjing kecil Santa Maria ada disini? apa sekarang kau punya cukup keberanian untuk menyalak hah?" pria itu tinggi punya potongan rambut cepak. Hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan almamater wajib tanpa dasi.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala tak berani menjawab. Ia bahkan mengabaikan bajunya yang sudah kotor akibat kuah sup dari nampan makanannya. Pria itu yang membuat Baekhyun jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Bahkan para bibi kantin yang ada disana terlalu takut untuk menyela perlakuan siswa itu.

"K..kumohon S..sunbae-nim.. a-aku hanya ingin ma..kan.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang bergetar. Matanya seperti terlapisi oleh kristal akibat air mata yang mulai memenuhi pengelihatannya.

"Kasihan sekali. Kau lapar ya, kalau begitu ini, aku berikan makanan untukmu." Pria tinggi itu merebut nampan makanan salah satu siswi yang menonton adegan itu kemudian menjatuhkan seluruh isinya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil hanya bisa menutup mata seraya menahan tangis.

Setelah mengistirahatkan diri di UKS, Baekhyun berniat kembali ke kelas. Namun ia merasa sangat lapar. Pagi ini dia tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Ia tidak mau membuat penyakit maag-nya kambuh. Baekhyun kira suasana kantin tidak akan begitu ramai, tapi ternyata dia salah. Karena sudah kepalang basah, Baekhyun coba menguatkan niat. Dia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ia mendapatkan seporsi makanan dengan lauk pauk lezat dari bibi kantin yang ramah. Tapi bahkan saat ini makanan itu belum masuk ke mulutnya sama sekali, dan malah terbuang percuma akibat ulah pria di depannya.

Kantin mendadak heboh dipenuhi tawa oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. Mungkin mereka senang, makan siang ditambah hiburan kecil adalah kombinasi yang pas dihari Senin.

Sementara di sudut kantin ada Sehun yang hanya bisa menatap iba. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan ingin melayangkan bogem mentah pada teman satu kelasnya itu, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat kekacauan yang bisa mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Daripada membuat hatinya sakit, Sehun lebih memilih angkat kaki dari kantin, mengabaikan isi nampannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Apa sudah kenyang puppy kecil? Atau masih kurang? Mau ku tambah?" pria itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan kasar, mendongakkan paksa kepala bersurai hitam yang tadinya tertunduk itu menatap ke depan. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat semua orang memandang jijik ke arahnya.

"Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan seperti itu." Suara bariton yang berasal dari balik kerumunan membuat kantin yang tadinya riuh mendadak hening secara perlahan. Siswa-siswi yang mengerumuni kekacauan di depan counter makanan secara bersamaan memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol. Kini si pria tinggi sudah berada di depan Baekhyun dan pria berambut cepak.

"Siapa kau?" pria berambut cepak itu berbalik, memandang Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah dengan meremehkan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku hanya ingin memperingatkan padamu dua hal, Seungho Sunbaenim," Chanyeol melirik name tag pria berambut cepak itu sekilas, "—pertama, aku puya sedikit masalah dengan orang-orang yang menyepelekan makanan. Kau pikir membuat itu tidak dengan uang? Kau tau berapa banyak manusia kelaparan di bumi? Gaza, Aleppo, India, Afrika Selatan? bisakah kau membayangkan mereka semua? Dan disini kau membuang-buang makanan seolah kau punya pabrik beras di seluruh dunia. Terlebih lagi kau mencoba menghalangi seseorang untuk mendapatkan haknya—maksudku pria di belakangmu." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk dan sesekali mengusap air mata.

"—kedua. Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal ini lagi padanya. Atau kalian semua, akan berakhir seperti ini!"

Tidak ada yang tau kapan Seungho sudah terbaring dilantai, bergelung seperti cacing kepanasan seraya menjerit memegangi lengannya. Hanya terdengar bunyi tulang bergeser dan semuanya menjadi gaduh. Beberapa murid segera membantu Seungho untuk dibawa pergi dari sana. Suasana kembali hening ketika Chanyeol kembali berteriak. Pria tinggi itu sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun, mengangkat dagu si kecil dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali. Kalian pasti sudah mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya menggunakan otak cerdas kalian. Mulai sekarang jangan ada yang menyentuhnya, kecuali atas perintahku ataupun dengan tanganku sendiri. Yang berani melanggarnya, berarti mengajakku berhadapan langsung." Suara Chanyeol terdengar menyeramkan. Semua yang ada disana tidak berani menyela. Meski Chanyeol anak baru, tapi mereka bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol punya aura-aura gangster dalam diri pria itu.

"Jangan berontak atau semuanya akan jadi buruk." Chanyeol berbisik dengan sangat pelan. Kemudian tanpa di duga melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Inilah yang dia maksud dengan _'makan sesuatu yang lain'_ tadi.

Semua orang disana terkejut, bahkan ada yang sampai menjatuhkan nampan makanannya. Apalagi Baekhyun, pria itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya seraya meremas almamater Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Emh.." Baekhyun mendesah lembut ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman basahnya.

"Kalian lihat? Sekarang pria ini adalah properti milikku. Mungkin kalian harus tau, Park Chanyeol tidak suka properti miliknya diganggu." Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kantin. Yang lebih kecil hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Suasana kantin kembali riuh. Itu adalah kejadian langka selama dua tahun terakhir di Santa Maria, dimana tak ada seorangpun yang mau terlibat langsung dengan Byun Baekhyun di depan umum. Park Chanyeol melakukannya secara perdana. Dan itu cukup bagus dengan menampilkan sebuah adegan ciuman yang membuat para _submissive_ yang ada disana menjerit kecewa dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah ruangan sepi dengan pengaturan tata ruang penuh deretan loker abu-abu dibuat menjadi tiga lorong memanjang. Di setiap lorong terdapat dua kursi panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan berbahan kayu. Sementara di sisi kiri loker berjurut bilik-bilik dengan ukuran medium berpintu baja. Itu adalah kamar mandi.

"I..ini ruang ganti klub basket." Baekhyun menggumam. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel ditangannya. Dua menit setelah keheningan Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan atensi, pandangannya kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kacau di depannya.

"Aku tau ini ruang ganti klub basket." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Baekhyun, berjalan mengintari deretan lorong loker disana. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol seperti anjing kecil yang penurut.

Chanyeol berhenti disalah satu loker bertuliskan angka 88. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari sana, kemudian menydorkan dua benda yang diambilnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang terhiasi beberapa noda sisa makanan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Yang lebih tinggi mendengus tak sabar, mendorong benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dada Baekhyun hingga pria yang lebih kecil terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Itu handuk dan baju olahraga Jongin. Pakailah dan simpan baju kotormu. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Kepala bersurai hitam Baekhyun bergyoang pelan ketika pemiliknya mengangguk. Senyum tipis menyungging dari bibir merahnya, tanpa sadar menimbulkan gelanyar aneh menyenangkan dari pria yang menjadi lawan bicara. Baekhyun segera berbalik menuju ke salah satu bilik yang biasa dipakai anak-anak klub basket untuk membersihan diri setelah mengikuti latihan.

Lima belas menit setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Meski pakaian olahraga Jongin terlihat kedodoran ditubuhnya yang kecil, setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada Baju seragamnya yang sudah ia lipat rapi. Baekhyun melangkah kearah lorong nomor dua. Disana ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dan sibuk dengan game di ponsel. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Baekhyun memilih menyimpan handuk Jongin di loker. Ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sudah tidak lagi memegang handphone. Pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam nan menusuk andalannya.

"Kau menghilang pada pelajaran pertama dan kedua." Suara bariton Chanyeol mengisi ruang hampa di sekitar mereka. Suasana sunyi dan tenang membuat suara percakapan keduanya terdengar begitu jelas.

"A..aku di UKS." Baekhyun menjawab jujur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"K..kepalaku pusing. Jadi aku mengistirahatkan diri." Untuk alasan yang satu ini Baekhyun sengaja berbohong. Dia tidak mau pertanyaan Chanyeol semakin panjang jika dia bilang Hiperventilasinya kambuh.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berakhir di kantin?" Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas cerita Baekhyun jika pria itu menghindari kantin sebagai destinasi tujuan di sekolah ini.

"Aku lapar. Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Itu tidak baik-baik saja. Kau dipermalukan, sangat dipermalukan." Chanyeol mendengus kasar.

"Itu berada diluar harapanku. Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi."

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu." Chanyeol bangkit hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan marah dengan ucapannya hanya bisa menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Maaf.. A-apa kau marah?" bisik Baekhyun. Dia bisa merasakan pegangannya terlepas dan tubuh tinggi di depannya berbalik.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

Chanyeol benar, tidak ada alasan kuat Chanyeol harus peduli padanya. Lagipula kejadian dikantin tadi itu terjadi bukan karena Chanyeol ingin menolongnya, tapi pria tinggi itu ingin memberi tau bahwa Bakhyun hanya boleh disiksa oleh Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini? kenapa Chanyeol mau repot-repot membawanya ke ruang ganti klub basket jika pria itu tidak peduli?

"Maaf.."

"Yang benar saja Baekhyun! Berhentilah minta maaf.." Chanyeol menggeram. Ia menarik tangan ranting Baekhyun dan mendorongnya hingga terhempas ke derat loker di samping mereka. Bibir tebal Chanyeol mengulum lembut bibir pria didepannya. Menyesap sari-sari manis samar yang merasuki indra pencecap, megantarkan impuls nikmat yang menyalur hingga ke tulang belakang dan saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuh. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar ketika merasakan lidah lembut Baehyun seccara tidak sengaja mengusap bibir bawahnya. Tumben sekali si kecil tidak melawan, Baekhyun malah terlihat pasrah jika dilihat dari kedua tangannya yang meremas pelan almamater Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol bisa merasakan dewa batinnya menjerit senang. Ia tidak mendapat penolakan dan itu adalah hal bagus. Kelopak mata bulatnya mengamati kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Dari jarak sedekat ini bisa ia perhatikan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit wajah Baekhyun. Pipi gembil si pria kecil bersemu cantik. Hidung kecilnya bergesekan pelan dengan hidung bangir Chanyeol.

"Mhh.." Lidah Chanyeol menyapu bibir bagian bawah sang _submissive_ , kemudian menyusul bibirnya untuk melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah pria dibawahnya secara bergantian. Salah satu tangannya mengelus lembut pipi si kecil, meresapi betapa _flawless_ -nya permukaan itu.

Setelah puas berbagi ciuman basah, keduanya mengakhiri penyatuan itu tanpa berniat menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing. Baekhyun terpejam ketika merasakan bibir dingin Chanyeol mengecup dalam jakunnya yang bahkan terlihat tidak timbul ke permukaan kulit sama sekali.

"Engh.." Kecupan itu selesai sebagai penutup. Tatapan tajamnya melirik Baekhyun yang tampak masih mengatur napas.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai balasanmu karena aku sudah menolongmu dari pria brengsek itu."

"C..chanyeol, kau akan dapat hukuman."

"Apa itu jadi masalah buatku?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "—kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlibat."

"T..tapi kau—.."

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak selalu jadi Baekhyun yang lemah seperti ini." Chanyeol kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam disana. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi, tak lagi terdengar langkah kaki dari sepatu Chanyeol. Bahkan pria itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Baekhyun mengambil seragam kotornya dan ikut keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Sekolah mendengar berita tentang kejadian di kantin siang itu. Setelah kelas usai Chanyeol dipanggil ke ruang guru BK bersama dengan Baekhyun dan beberapa saksi mata yang melihat kejadian. Sang guru memberikan ceramah selama nyaris satu jam penuh kepada murid yang ada diruangan tersebut, terutama Chanyeol. Apalagi Chanyeol merupakan murid baru. Sisa poin pelanggaran beratnya tersisa dua kali lagi, jika pria tinggi itu tercatat mendapatkan dua kali poin hitam maka tamatlah dia, dia harus meninggalkan Santa Maria dengan catatan buruk.

Kemudian Chanyeol ditawari dua pilihan sebagai jenis hukuman. Pertama, dia harus diskors selama satu minggu penuh dan membersihkan kolam renang indoor dan lapangan basket indoor selama waktu yang ditentukan. Atau kedua, dia harus membawa orang tuanya ke sekolah dan juga meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Seungho dan keluarga. Tentu saja dia memilih opsi nomor satu. Baginya pilihan itu terasa berat sebelah, pertama, selain dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan ayahnya, dia juga tidak sudi untuk mengucapkan maaf pada lawannya sendiri. Itu seperti membunuh harga dirinya secara perlahan.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol, kau akan dihukum skors selama satu minggu serta membersihkan lapangan basket dan kolam renang indoor selama waktu yang ditentukan."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas, baginya ini bukan apa-apa. ia mengabaikan tatapan iba Baekhyun padanya.

...

Disinilah Chanyeol, bermalas-malasan diapartement dihari keduanya yang sedang dalam masa skorsing. Ia tiduran berselonjor di sofa dengan sebungkus snack keripik kentang jumbo rasa sapi panggang di atas perutnya yang berlapis kaos oblong lengan pendek. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengambil keripik kentang, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang remote—sibuk mengganti chanel TV yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Sebenarnya ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk sekedar bangkit menuju dapur. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan disana. Tolong jangan harapkan Chnyeol memasak makan malam, itu akan berakhir dengan meledaknya kompor dan terbakarnya apartement mewah tersebut.

Bibir seksinya mengumpat pelan ketika mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi. Itu pastilah Jongin yang ingin mengajaknya pergi _clubbing_. Pria berkulit tan itu memang sering mengajak Chanyeol ke tempat-tempat penuh maksiat seperti itu, bersenang-senang katanya.

Terlalu malas untuk bangkit, Chanyeol hanya bergerak kecil mengambil sebuah remote mini dari bawah meja kaca didepannya, kemudian mengarahkan benda itu ke pintu apartement dari kejauhan. Ia memencet tombol berwarna biru dengan tulisan _open_. Dan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, teknologi jaman sekarang memang tidak main-main. Ia pikir itu hanya Jongin, jadi ia terkesan tidak peduli dan kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya setelah memencet tombol _close_ untuk menutu pintu. Menonton siaran TV yang membosankan seraya mengunyah keripik kentang.

Tapi ada yang aneh, biasanya Jongin akan heboh dan berterik seperti _barbarian_ bahkan dari kejauhan—bertingkah seperti maniak hanya untuk menyapanya. Akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Jongin menjadi pendiam seperti itu.

"Kau belum makan malam Chanyeol?" suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak, pandangannya yang sedari tadi ia fokuskan pada TV beralih kepada sosok bertubuh kecil yang dibalut hoodie _supreme_ berwarna abu-abu kebesaran dan sebuah celana jeans hitam. Poninya menjuntai turun nyaris menutupi mata puppy yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu. Dan bibirnya, demi Kerang Ajaib itu terlihat sangat lembut, basah, merah, dan mengkilap. Itu Baekhyun, dengan segala kesederhanaan yang menyihir. Tangan ranting berbalut gelang tali hitam itu menenteng sekantung plastik besar yang sepertinya berisi bahan-bahan makanan.

"K..kau.."

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu jika aku akan datang, aku tidak punya kontakmu."

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, membuat bungkus keripik kentang yang masih berisi jatuh begitu saja kelantai, mengakibatkan sebagian isinya tumpah.

"T..tunggu disini. aku ganti baju sebentar." Mana bisa dia menampilkan wajah di depan Baekhyun dengan pakaian seperti itu. Bisa turun harga dirinya.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Celana bokser pendek dan kaus oblongnya sudah berganti dengan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku dan sebuah jeans biru pendek membalut kaki panjangnya. Ketika tidak mendapati Baekhyun diruang tamu, Chanyeol tau jika pria kecil itu sudah ada di dapurnya.

Sesampanya disana ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan beberapa sayuran dan daging. Tubuhnya dibalut apron biru tua yang tidak pernah ia gunakan sama sekali.

"Maaf Chanyeol, apa kau keberatan aku menggunakan dapurmu?"

Chanyeol yang masih sedikit _blank_ hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada sedikit gugup. "Gunakan... gunakan sesukamu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dari balik punggungnya, ia kembali memotong-motong daging segar yang baru saja ia beli dalam perjalannya menuju kerumah Chanyeol.

"Aku kira kau lupa dengan alamat apartement-ku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, melirik punggung sempit Baekhyun dari ujung matanya.

"Lebih tepatnya aku benar-benar lupa. Aku bertanya pada Jongin-ssi tadi di sekolah. Aku bertanya padanya soal dirimu. Dia bilang kau tidak begitu baik dalam menjaga pola makan sehat. Karena itu aku kesini untuk membuatkanmu makan malam dan aku bersyukur kau belum melakukannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

"Kau bilang begitu padahal kau sendiri tidak memperhatikan pola makanmu yang berantakan." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku jarang makan, tapi apa yang kumakan bukan makanan cepat saji Chanyeol."

 _Skak mat_. Chanyeol memang lebih hobi memesan makanan siap antar. Ia terlalu malas memasak, baginya itu merepotkan dan buang-buang waktu.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Apalagi yang si sialan Jongin itu bilang padamu?" matanya menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah melangkah dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia bilang kau pemalas." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis hingga kedua mata puppy-nya menyipit. Oh, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

 _Great! That actual Kim jerk Jongin acting like a shit!_

"Aku akan membunuhnya besok."

"Jangan marah, lagipula itu kenyataan kan. Lihat saja bungkus makanan di ruang tamu itu, sangat berantakan."

"Urusi saja masakanmu." Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia malas membahas salah satu kebiasaan buruknya yang tidak pernah berubah. Gemar membuat tempat disekitarnya berantakan. Bahkan baju kotornya dikamar mandi belum sempat ia cuci.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu matang." Tubuh kecil itu kembali menuju panci yang tampak mengepulkan uap tipis diatas kompor. Chanyeol melihat si kecil mencicipi masakan buatannya dengan sendok, kemudian mematikan kompor dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk besar. Baekhyun membawa mangkuk itu ke meja makan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa tempat makanan dari paper bag yang tadi tidak Chanyeol lihat.

"Maaf jika hanya makanan sederhana, kupikir ini yang paling cepat bisa dibuat. Dan untuk nasinya, kupikir terlalu lama jika aku masak disini, jadi aku membawanya dari rumah. Tapi tenang saja, ini masih hangat." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis seraya menghidangkan semangkuk sup daging yang baru saja dia buat dan satu mangkuk sedang nasi. Ada juga makanan pendamping yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Pikirnya tidak akan cukup waktu jika dia membuat semua ini di sini.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang, sesekali Baekhyun akan tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana lahapnya Chanyeol makan. Ia kira Chanyeol tidak akan mau makan makanan rumahan seperti ini.

"Kau bilang jika pamanmu sering mabuk, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak dirumah malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya diantara kegiatan makannya.

"Paman sedang ada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah makan malam keduanya selesai mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tamu, itupun setelah Baekhyun turun tangan membersihkan sisa-sisa bungkus makanan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Entah kenapa dia bisa melihat bayang-bayang calon _istri_ yang baik ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Dia bisa mendengarkan dewa batinnya mengejek senang.

"Kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang." Baekhyun berdehem pelan.

"Tinggalah sedikit lebih lama. Atau jika kau mau kau bisa menginap." Chanyeol terdiam, ia merutuki mulutnya yang tanpa bisa dicegah mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat dia kelihatan _sangat tidak Chanyeol sekali_. "—maksudku ini sudah malam, lagipula kau sendirian dirumahmu kan?" telapak tangannya menggaruk permukaan leher dengan jari telunjuk, mencoba menghilangkan nada canggung dari suara yang ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka respon semacam itu yang akan diberikan Baekhyun. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padanya Chanyeol pikir itu bukan reaksi yang pas untuk diberikan padanya.

"T..tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa se idiot ini sampai dia tidak tau harus memberikan respon apa. matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang dirapatkan. Jari-jari lentik pria itu diketuk-ketukkan pada pucuk lutut kecilnya. Sementara mata dan arah pandangan berkeliling mengamati seluruh ruangan apartement Chanyeol.

"Biasanya jam seperti ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya tak lagi mengamati sekitar. Berganti melabuhkan pandangan lurus menatap mata Chanyeol menggunakan tatapan polos.

"Jongin akan mengajakku keluar, atau jika tidak aku akan bersantai—atau terkadang membuat lagu."

"Kau bisa membuat lagu?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias. Matanya berbinar dengan indah, itu membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir tipis.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Aku biasanya mengupload karya-karyaku ke _Soundcloud._ "

"Aku berharap aku bisa mendengarkannya." Baekhyun menggumam tipis.

"Kau bisa menemukan akunku. Namanya Real _underscore_ PCY."

"Oh benarkah? aku akan mencarinya nanti."

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika dirinya ikut menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat seulas senyum kebahagiaan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan jati diri untuk sesaat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? biasanya kegiatan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Selain mengurus pamanmu tentu saja."

"Belajar. Aku suka belajar, lagipula jika aku tidak belajar dengan giat beasiswaku bisa dicabut."

"Kau menggunakan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana?" dahi Chanyeol mengerut samar. Tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun anak beasiswa.

"Ya, selama tiga tahun penuh. Itupun jika aku bisa mempertahankan nilaiku atau membuatnya naik."

"Kau hebat." Itu pujian tulus, Chanyeol tidak main-main.

"Terimakasih."

"Tak masalah." Mungkin karena tidak tau lagi apa yang harus mereka bicarakan, jadi keduanya memilih diam. Suasana jadi canggung dalam sesaat. Baekhyun yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa kembali ke kegiatanya yang semula, mengamati interior apartement mewah milik Park muda disebelahnya tanpa berniat menilai. Dia tidak pandai dalam hal-hal pengelolaan interior ruangan.

"Chanyeol, dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia akan mencoba sedikit nekat sekarang. Masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup pribadi Chanyeol nampaknya merupakan suatu hal yang cukup beresiko. Tapi jujur ia juga penasaran dengan hal itu. Kalau kehidupan Chanyeol serba mewah begini, pastilah latar belakang keluarganya juga punya kelas yang tinggi.

"Kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Itu jawaban yang terdengar menyudutkan. Nadanya rendah dan ada keterpaksaan disana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Ayahku bercerai dengan Ibu karena suatu hal. Dan aku ikut ayah ke Jepang dua tahun lalu, tapi pria tua itu lama-kelamaan jadi makin gila. Dia menggunakaan kekuasaan dan harta hanya untuk bersenang-senang, menghabiskan waktu dengan minuman dan wanita. Aku jengah melihatnya, jadi aku melakukan banyak kenakalan dan pergi kesini agar dia marah. Kupikir pria itu akan mencoretku dari daftar nama keluarga Park." Sekarang suaranya berubah miris. Tapi matanya memancarkan tekad yang kuat dan tegas. Pria itu mencoba kuat meski nyatanya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewa.

"Tapi kau mendapatkan semuanya disini.."

"Ya. Karena dia tau, hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan miliknya."

"Maaf soal itu. Jadi, sekarang dimana ibumu?" Baekhyun mencoba berhati-hati. Nadanya sedikit dipelankan. Kepalanya sedikit miring, menatap Chanyeol yang memandang kearah benda berlayar datar di depan mereka secara tidak fokus.

"Dia meninggal. Bunuh diri akibat tau kalau ayah berselingkuh darinya."

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu. Dia pikir hidup Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuk seorang anak berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tapi realita itu menamparnya begitu keras. Dunia sangat adil. Para manusia-manusia gila harta dimuka bumi, tak selalu punya kesempatan mencecap bagaimana kehangatan keluarga, kebahagian, ketenangan batin akibat rutinitas yang begitu padat, kesibukan berlarut-larut yang memicu stress dan berujung menimbulkan penyakit, atau perselingkuhan diantara pasangan akibat saling tak bisa menjaga komunikasi dan mengatur _quality time_. Agama tak lagi dijunjung tinggi, kewajiban akan keluarga dilupakan, bahkan kesehatan diri sekalipun. Orang-orang seperti itu sangat rentan mengalami _Broken Home_.

Sementara yang hidup begitu sederhana adalah pencerminannya, mereka mendambakan harta berlimpah, berharap suatu hari bisa berkeliling dunia dengan pesawat pribadi atau mengarungi samudra dengan kapal pesiar mewah. Tapi itu seperti mimpi yang terhapus sesaat sebelum kembali terbangun pada realita. Namun setidaknya mereka bersyukur atas apa yang mereka terima, merasa cukup dengan apa yang dipunya dan tentu saja, kehangatan keluarga adalah harga mati yang tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun. Keluarga, sumber semangat bagi mereka untuk tetap bahagia meski terkadang cek cok hadir sebagai pemanis. Tapi disitulah sisi spesialnya. Mereka para kaum penggila harta bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana anggota keluarga mereka makan, menjalani hari-harinya, atau bahkan apa yang mereka lakukan dalam satu rumah. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan individualis bersifat egois yang disatukan dalam sebuah istana hampa bernama rumah. Megah namun kosong, mungkin seperti itulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau jika semua orang takkan pernah punya kehidupan yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya.."

"Tidak masalah, aku cukup tegar untuk menceritakaannya. Jadi—yah.. Seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Kalau boleh jujur latar belakangnya bahkan lebih buruk dari Chanyeol. Dan dia rasa hal itu tidak cukup pantas untuk di ungkit. Tapi jika ia tidak menceritakannya, rasanya berat sebelah bagi Chanyeol, pria itu bahkan sudah mau berbagi atas pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Bukankah tidak baik jika Baekhyun menolak bercerita, walaupun hal itu merupakan hal yang bersifat opsional bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir.. aku lebih buruk darimu. Ayahku meninggal, kecelakaan akibat menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan ketika aku masih kecil. Dan ibuku berbalik membenciku, dia menyerahkan aku pada bibi dan paman. Hingga suatu waktu bibi dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Sampai sekarang keluarga yang aku punya hanyalah paman, dan ibu yang entah ada dimana."

"Oke, jadi kita sama-sama kurang beruntung. Kau dengan ayahmu dan aku dengan ibuku. Ah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil. Aku hanya mau jadi seperti Jongin yang tidak memusingkan segalanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun dan selalu tersenyum layaknya idiot—seperti tidak punya beban hidup. Aku iri dengan si hitam itu."

"Tuhan adil Chanyeol. Semua hal akan bahagia pada akhirnya. Jika kau belum mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu berarti itu belumlah akhir dari ceritamu."

"Wah, kau mencoba sok jadi penceramah ya." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh kearah Baekhyun hingga yang lebih kecil telentang di sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu dibawah mereka. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat, sedikit saja Baekhyun berbicara, maka bibir mereka akan saling bergesekan. Mendorong Chanyeol selayaknya mendorong tembok, tidak bergerak sama sekali meski secara logika dirinya juga seorang pria yang seharusnya punya tenaga lebih. Tapi seorang _submissive_ akan selalu kalah dengan dominannya.

"a-aku tidak.. maksudku—.." gelanyar aneh seperti sengatan listrik statis bertenaga rendah menjalari sepanjang tulang punggung Baekhyun ketika permukaan bibir keduanya saling bergesekan pelan. Pipinya sudah mengakumulasi koloid berwarna merah melalui pembuluh darah menuju ke wajahnya, membuat permukaan teratas dari lapisan kulit itu terlihat dihiasi rona samar berwarna merah muda.

"Sttt.. aku mengerti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati ini. Diamlah.."

Suara memekik kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol merubah posisi mereka berdua. Kini Baekhun berada ditengah-tengah diantara punggung sofa dan tubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya berbaring menyamping di sofa panjang itu, mengabaikan rasa sesak yang membuat tubuh keduanya terasa panas jika saja _Air Conditioner_ di ruang tamu tak dinyalakan. Namun Baekhyun suka rasanya. Hangat tubuh bercampur aroma dari Chanyeol membuatnya memejamkan mata. Ia bahkan tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada wajahnya.

"Apa kita akan tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun, matanya terbuka mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tak berjarak dari wajahnya. Napas keduanya saling berbagi, begitu juga dengan hangat tubuh dan aroma yang saling memadu. Menciptakan ketenangan aneh yang mendamba.

"Aku suka seperti ini."

"Tidakkan ini terlalu sempit?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidurlah di ranjangku." Chanyeol nyaris bangkit namun Baekhyun menarik bagian depan pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan. Baekhyun mungkin tidak tau jika sekarang Chanyeol sudah menyeringai dalam hati.

"T-tidak.. a..aku tidak mau. Aku ingin disini, b-bersamamu." Suaranya memelan diakhir kalimat. Mungkin malu akibat perkataan yang terkesan membuatnya begitu membutuhkan Chanyeol. Sekarang dewa batin Chanyeol sudah duduk diatas tahtanya dengan tawa kebahagiaan.

"Itu pilihan Bagus." Tubuh tinggi besar Chanyeol tentu saja tidak _kompatible_ dengan sofa ruang tamu, jika untuk tinggi badannya mungkin masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi untuk memberikan ruang bagi dua orang yang berbaring tidaklah terlalu memadai. Mungkin lain kali dia harus mengingatkan diri untuk mencari sofa yang lebih luas.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol memagut bibir atas si pria kecil dengan begitu lembut. Matanya sengaja tidak di pejamkan, ia suka melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, lagipula ciuman Chanyeol adalah salah satu hal yang tidak baik jika ditolak. Ciuman memabukkan dengan sentuhan manis dari Chanyeol adalah illegal.

"Julurkan lidahmu." Peintah Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Dia selalu suka ketika lidahnya menyentuh lidah lembut Baekhyun. Baginya itu bahkan lebih lembut daripada _marshmallow_ manapun.

Baekhyun awalnya ragu. Ia sempat membuka mata dan memandang dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Untuk apa Chanyeol menginginkan hal seperti itu? Ia ingin bertanya tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak mengharapkan satu pertanyaanpun sekarang. Jadi Baekhyun hanya diam dan menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan di depan wajah chanyeol.

Pria yang lebih tinggi menyeringai puas. Ia meraup benda lembut itu dengan kedua bibirnya, menarik-narik lidah Baekhyun dengan sensual seakan benda itu adalah lolipop yang menggiurkan. Chanyeol bersemangat menghisap lidah lembut Baekhyun, memelintirnya pelan, kemudian menghisap lagi hingga membuat bebrapa tetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun. Mulai merasa bosan dengan bibir, Chanyeol mencoba menggunakan lidahnya. Ia mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk saling menyapa. Melumatnya dalam hingga mendorong benda lembut itu kembali ke gua sang pemilik.

"Engh.." Baekhyun mendesah. Ia tidak menyangka berciuman yang melibatkan lidah bisa sangat menggairahkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan menciummu." Chanyeol mengakhiri penyatuan itu. Menjauhkan wajah keduanya yang terihat sama-sama berantakan.

"Itu.. a-aku menyukainya.." gumam Baekhyun dengan nada malu. Pipinya sudah bersemu semakin merah akibat hal itu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat kearahnya.

"Kau mengakuinya juga. Nah, sekarang tidurlah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pagi-pagi sekali besok ke rumahmu." Satu kecupan ringan Chanyeol berikan di pipi gembil Baekhyun. Dia bisa merasakan surai lembut di depannya bergerak karena anggukan dari sang pemilik. Baekhyun ikut menyamankan diri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur, Chanyeol.."

"Selamat tidur Baek.."

Baekhyun berharap untuk kedepannya hubungan mereka akan terus seperti ini. atau setidaknya semakin baik. Begitupun dengan semuanya. Dia selalu berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan dan menghentikan segala penderitaannya. Baekhyun berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Atau mungkin akan semakin buruk? Tidak akan ada yang tau tentang hari esok.

.

.

.

TBChanyeol...

.

.

.

Chapter paling membosankan dan garing.

ga ada konflik.

Ga ada feel ChanBaek.

Ga ada yang seru.

Perkembangan konflik berjalan lambat, mungkin akan mulai dibuka satu persatu dichapter depan.

 _Yo! Guys! give some review and I'll keep writing._

 _I love you guys_.

 _Update on special date!_

 _Chryssans289_

 _07/07/2017_


	6. The Truth

HYPERVENTILATION!

2017© _CHRYSSANS289_ PRESENT

CHANBAEK

T+

BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BL

DON'T LIKE DONT'T READ!

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Shin Mina merupakan salah satu siswi yang cukup terkenal di Santa Maria. Selain karena kecantikannya yang banyak jadi bahan pergunjingan siswa-siswa jomblo, dia juga merupakan anak dari kepala sekolah, Shin Byung Hyun. Kakeknya merupakan orang yang telah berjasa mendirikan Santa Maria hingga kini salah satu sekolah elite itu bisa dikenal banyak kalangan dan menjadi pilihan orang tua yang ingin menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas memadai. Orang tua beranggapan bahwa Santa Maria merupakan sekolah yang baik, bukan hanya dari segi fasilitas, bangunan dan sistem mengajarnya saja, namun juga murid-murid unggulan yang dijaring melalui seleksi tes dan program beasiswa. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak banyak tau mengenai kecacatan sekolah tersebut.

Bagai kata orang dulu, tak ada apapun yang sempurna. Begitupun Santa Maria. Cover dan nama sekolah yang _beken_ hanyalah pengalihan, sebagai filter bahwa sekolah tersebut sebenarnya punya sisi cacat yang tak banyak orang luar ketahui. Banyak kasus gelap yang hilang begitu saja tanpa terbongkar siapa pelakunya. Dimulai dari penyogokan nilai, permainan bangku, dimana yang _ber-uang_ akan menang dengan yang punya kecerdasan lebih, namun tak punya materi memadai. Maraknya pembulian juga menambah daftar keburukan tak terungkap dari sekolah ini. kebanyakan yang menjadi bahan bulian adalah siswa siswi nerd dan siswa siswi yang masuk ke Santa Maria melalui jalur prestasi. Bagi anak-anak orang kaya yang bersekolah disana, yang miskin tidak seharusnya masuk dan mengenyam bangku Santa Maria. Mereka menganggap bahwa kaum minoritas macam mereka tak pantas bergaul dengan mereka yang rata-ratanya adalah anak orang kaya.

Salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Siswa yang kerap kali mendapatkan perlakuan kurang pantas dari teman-temannya sendiri. Itupun kalau masih bisa disebut seorang teman setelah apa yang pernah mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun. Didorong dari tangga, dijegal di depan keramaian, dipermalukan, dikatai dan diasingkan adalah makanan sehari-hari Byun Baekhyun. Jika dilihat secara kasat mata, perlakuan semacam itu sebenarnya sudah melanggar HAM yang dimiliki oleh setiap umat manusia. Semestinya ada tindakan tegas dari pihak sekolah tentang hal tersebut. Meski pembully-an di sekolah tidaklah asing, namun jika nyaris menghilangkan nyawa seorang murid tentulah hal itu tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

Sampai kini pun, tak ada tindakan lebih lanjut tentang sanksi ataupun pemberian hukuman bagi para siswa siswi yang kedapatan melakukan pembully-an pada siswa siswi lain. Hal tersebut masih menjadi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sampai sekarang.

Intinya, di Santa Maria, yang kuat dan _ber-uang_ akan menang. Sementara minoritas semacam Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada terhadap ketidak adilan yang ia dapat. Ancaman pengeluaran dari sekolah akan diberikan pada siapapun yang berani membocorkan reputasi gelap Santa Maria. Lagipula orang awam yang tak tau menau tidak akan percaya begitu saja jika sekolah _elite_ punya kecacatan yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis remaja dengan wajah manis membuka sebuah pintu café yang ia tuju. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan tergerai di punggung, menambah aura kecantikannya, meski wajahnya punya kesan mengintimidasi dan angkuh yang kentara. Gaun berwarna peach sebatas lutut yang melekat apik ditubuhnya melambai pelan ketika tubuhnya masuk ke dalam café bergaya barat tersebut.

Dia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari ayahnya bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya secara langsung. Awalnya gadis itu ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lebih lanjut, namun ayahnya mencegah dan berkata ia tidak perlu lagi melakukan sesi tanya-jawab karena ayahnya hanya ingin ia pergi ke sebuah café dan menemui sosok yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Dengan berbekal nomor meja yang tak lupa dipesankan oleh ayahnya, gadis itu menuju meja tujuannya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat menemukan sosok pria paruh baya dengan setelan formal tengah menyesap minuman dari cangkirnya seraya menikmati pemandangan jalanan malam Seoul sehabis hujan. Gadis itu nyaris berpikir bahwa ayahnya ingin menjodohkannya dengan om-om tua yang sama sekali bukan tipenya, itu bisa dibuktikan dari tujuan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya mendatangi sosok asing tersebut sebagai langkah awal pendekatan. Tapi ia tidak mau berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu. Ia akan merengek semalaman jika ayahnya benar-benar melakukannya.

"Permisi, apakah anda benar kenalan ayah saya? Shin Byung Hyun?" tanya gadis tersebut. Ia belum berani menarik kursi, takut salah orang.

Pria dewasa dengan gurat ketampanan yang tak lekang digerus usia itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih menatap gadis cantik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir. Ia sempatkan memberi senyum tipis untuk menghilangkan kesan menyeramkan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Ah, apa kau Shin Mina?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, aku anaknya Byung Hyun." Mina tersenyum canggung. Ia lega pria itu bukan orang yang salah.

"Nah, silahkan duduk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Perintah pria itu dengan nada sopan.

Mina hanya mengangguk singkat, menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar yang lebih dewasa.

Mina menggeleng pelan, "Termakasih, tapi aku sudah makan sebelum kesini. Maaf Tuan."

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Apa kau takut padaku? Ah! Kau pasti menganggap aku om-om hidung belang yang berniat meminangmu ya?" pria dewasa itu tersenyum masam dalam duduknya. Sekali lagi dia menyesap minuman hangatnya dengan gaya anggun.

Mina lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung, memuji dalam hati jika pria itu bisa membaca apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan dalam pikirannya, "Maaf Tuan." Ucap Mina pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Akan kutegaskan jika aku tidak punya maksud sama sekali untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku akan memperkenalkan namaku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Park Si Won, CEO dari salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang Kosmetik di Jepang. Tujuanku disini untuk melakukan beberapa _hal kecil_."

"Apa itu berhubungan denganku?" tanya Mina.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi, bisakah aku langsung ke inti cerita? Aku adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele." Tuturnya, Si Won tersenyum ramah.

Mina hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Nampaknya pria itu adalah orang penting kenalan ayahnya.

"Kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Si Won.

Tangan besar pria dewasa itu mengeluarkan satu lembar foto dari saku jas mahalnya. Menampilkan sosok remaja berwajah feminin dengan pakaian olahraga khas Santa Maria tengah duduk dibawah pohon rimbun disamping lapangan, menonton teman-temannya yang tengah bermain sepak bola.

"Baekhyun?" gumam Mina.

Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa pria ini bisa mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya kan?" pria itu mendapat jawaban 'ya' secara tidak langsung melalui sebuah anggukan dari Mina.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu sudah sangat lama. Kami berteman sedari Elementary School hingga Junior High School. Namun kami harus berpisah karena Byung Hyun memilih pindah ke Daegu karena ayahnya punya urusan pekerjaan disana. Dan ketika kami sama-sama sudah menjadi orang sukses, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika kunjunganku ke Korea dalam survei lokasi _branch store_ yang ada di Seoul. Dan kau, Shin Mina, punya satu rahasia kecil yang cukup mengejutkan."

Mina mewanti-wanti apa yang akan diucapkan pria dewasa itu setelahnya. Pasalnya orang ini terlihat berbahaya. Dia seakan tau banyak tentang dirinya dan ayahnya. Juga pertanyaan tentang masalah Byun Baekhyun masihlah menjadi pertanyaan utama yang belum terjawab.

"Aku tau kau menggunakan kekuasaan ayahmu sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Santa Maria untuk menutupi kasus pembully-an terhadap Byun Baekhyun dan menekan semua guru beserta staff-nya untuk tidak ikut campur. Apa aku benar?"

"A-apa kau akan melaporkanku?" tanya gadis itu dengan tergagap.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Si Won terkekeh pelan, "Biarkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Kau menyukai seorang siswa bernama Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Kau sangat marah ketika mendapati kenyataan tersebut. Itulah kenapa semua berujung dengan menyebarnya rumor yang tidak-tidak tentang Byun Baekhyun. Dan itu semua adalah perbuatanmu. Apa aku benar lagi?" Mina tak menjawab, tapi Si Won tau dengan pasti bahwa apa yang ia beberkan sepenuhnya adalah kebenaran.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Byun Baekhyun? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" serentetan pertanyaan itu Mina berikan, ia juga tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia cukup penasaran kenapa pria itu tau kehidupan pribadinya.

"Nah, Mina-ssi. Mungkin selama ini kau menganggap bahwa kau memerintahkan ayahmu untuk menutupi semua kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lebih dulu meminta ayahmu untuk mengatur semuanya. Membuat hari-hari Byun Baekhyun di Santa Maria bagaikan di neraka dengan membiarkan pembully-an merajalela. Aku tidak menyangka kau mempermudah segalanya, menambah kemelut dengan menyebarkan rumor melalui pesan berantai bahwa Baekhyun dan Ibunya adalah seorang pelacur yang bekerja di club malam. Ternyata kau sama seperti ayahmu. Kalian adalah tipe orang yang gampang diajak bekerja sama, meski kau ada dalam kasus berbeda, kau membantuku secara tidak langsung. Rumor yang kau sebar bahwa Ibu Baekhyun dan anaknya adalah seorang penjaja tubuh tidak sepenuhnya salah." Si Won sengaja menghentikan penuturannya. Berniat melihat reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Mina.

"A..aku masih tidak mengerti." Bisik gadis itu pelan. Kepalanya menunduk, mengamati _flat shoes_ hitamnya seolah benda tersebut adalah pemandangan yang paling menarik selain kenyataan yang baru ia dapati malam ini.

"Ibu dari Byun Baekhyun, Byun Chae Ri adalah wanita brengsek yang nyaris merusak hidupku. Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah klub malam, soal berita bahwa Ibu Baekhyun menjadi seorang pelacur adalah benar, wanita itu bekerja di sana setelah suaminya meninggal." Mina tak menyangka bahwa cerita yang selama ini ia karang ternyata adalah sebuah fakta.

"—aku jatuh cinta padanya. Membawanya ke Jepang dan menjadikan dia sebagai wanita simpananku. Bahkan saat itu aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari istriku. Namun dia menghianatiku, dia pergi dengan membawa banyak berkas-berkas penting termasuk rahasia perusahaan di dalamnya dan juga uang bernilai milyaran, membuatku nyaris bangkrut. Informasi terakhir yang kudapat, dia kembali ke Korea dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Nah, mungkin kau sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa hubungannya semua hal itu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Aku kira saat itu anak dari Chae Ri sudah cukup dewasa hingga wanita itu nekat ikut pergi denganku tanpa memikirkan anaknya. Ternyata menurut informan yang bekerja padaku, wanita itu punya seorang anak yang baru berusia tujuh tahun masa itu. Anak itu dititipkan pada bibinya. aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan rencana kecilku. Ketika Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah yang kebetulan diketuai oleh ayahmu, aku merasa punya kesempatan untuk menemukan wanita sialan itu. Dengan melakukan pembully-an kelewat batas pada Byun Baekhyun, aku berharap jika ibunya akan ikut turun tangan dan menuntut hak anaknya."

"Maaf Si Won-ssi, tapi kasus-kasus yang ada di Santa Maria bersifat personal dan hanya diketahui oleh pihak sekolah dan juga murid-murid disana. Semuanya dilarang mebeberkan hal itu, termasuk saya. Lagipula, belum tentu kan ibu dari Baekhyun kembali tinggal bersama Baekhyun dan sekonyong-konyong mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Jika begitu kau hanya tinggal mencari tempat yang ditinggali Baekhyun kan?" Tutur Mina pelan.

"Aku tau. Bisa saja seorang anak akan bercerita kepada ibunya, atau ayahnya, atau bahkan orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku sudah mencari tau dan ternyata tidak ada Chae Ri bersama Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya mungkin wanita itu masih memantau keadaan anaknya, itu bukan suatu hal yang mustahil. Tapi sampai sekarang bahkan wanita sialan itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku masih penasaran kenapa wanita itu sangat tidak peduli dengan anaknya sendiri."

"Kenapa anda baru melakukan ini sekarang? Dansebenarnya apa tujuan anda menceritakan hal ini pada saya?"

"Oh, jika Baekhyun sudah menerima pembully-an parah sejak usianya masih belia, itu malah akan merusak rencanaku, bisa-bisa sekolah juga terlibat. Lagipula sangat jarang sekolah sejenjang _Elementary_ atau _JHS_ murid-muridnya berani melakukan hal semacam itu. aku sengaja menunggunya naik ke tingkat Senior High School, selain mental murid yang lebih kuat, faktor sekolah besar yang punya reputasi baik akan memberi keuntungan tersendiri. Nah, jadi aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Membantu?" Mina mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Apa kau kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Siswa baru pindahan dari Jepang yang sekelas dengan Byun Baekhyun? Dia adalah anakku."

Mina membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja dia mengenal Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi terkenal di seantero Santa Maria setelah kejadian menggegerkan di kantin sekolah yang melibatkan pria itu dengan Seungho, teman sekelasnya.

"Y-ya. Saya mengenalnya." Jawab Mina dengan suara tergagap.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa anakku dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak ingin anakku punya hubungan dengan anak dari seorang wanita yang nyaris membuatku bangkrut. Aku sangat sakit hati ketika wanita itu pergi dan menghianatiku. Maka dari itu, aku menentang keras jika Chanyeol dekat-dekat dengan anak seorang pelacur yang tidak tau malu."

Oh, suatu kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan. Mina tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang punya kekuasaan tinggi semacam pria ini juga tidak menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Pria ini bisa menjadi mata panahnya untuk menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka akan sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan. Ia akan mendapatkan Oh Sehun, dan pria itu akan senang jika ia bisa menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Mina menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan,

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda tuan?"

Si Won tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau membuat Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun dengan cara apapun. Oh, kau bisa menggunakan alasan bahwa Baekhyun merupakan anak seorang pelacur yang membuat ibu Chanyeol meninggal."

"Um, apakah Chanyeol tidak tau jika wanita itu adalah ibunya Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Saat itu Chanyeol bahkan baru berusia tujuh tahun sama seperti Baekhyun. Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama, namun Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya satu tahun belakangan. Tentang aku yang selingkuh dan tentang istriku yang menjadi depresi dan kemudian bunuh diri."

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuk Mina. Ia merasa jika semua yang terjadi merupakan suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana semua hal bisa berhubungan seolah roda takdir sudah memintal benang-benangnya, membuat Mina belum bisa memercayai semua yang terjadi.

"Apakah anda melakukan semua ini semata-mata hanya untuk mencari ibu dari Baekhyun?"

"Tidak. Kupikir aku sudah lelah, wanita itu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Mungkin dia sekarang sudah mati dan aku tidak lagi peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol dekat apalagi sampai menaruh perasaan pada anak seorang wanita berhati busuk macam Chae Ri. Aku akan menikahkan Chanyeol dengan anak dari rekan bisnisku, bukan dengan bocah tak jelas macam Baekhyun."

Mina mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, saya akan membantu anda."

"Terimakasih. Aku akan memberikan beberapa informasi penting mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dengan ibunya, akan kukirimkan melalui e-mail."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Si Won-ssi, kenapa anda harus repot-repot melakukan semua ini melalui perantara? Bukankah anda orang yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ah, masalah itu, kami jadi tidak terlalu dekat setelah istriku meninggal. Dia benar-benar merubah sifatnya dan menganggapku seolah tak ada. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku setelah tau jika aku suka bermain dengan banyak wanita. Nah, sepertinya pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas waktumu Mina, aku menantikan kabar selanjutnya." Pria dewasa itu berdiri diikuti oleh Mina.

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan setelahnya segera berjalan tanpa ada lagi obrolan-obrolan sepanjang langkah mereka keluar dari café.

.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan Santa Maria begitu tenang dan sunyi, suasana paling umum yang akan dijumpai tiap orang-orang berkunjung ke ruangan dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan jenis buku tersebut. Selain suasana yang menurut sebagian siswa siswi _badung_ membosankan, minimnya pengunjung juga membuat perpustakaan tersebut nyaris terlihat seperti kuburan. Setiap harinya tidak sampai lima belas atau dua puluh orang yang menyambangi ruangan antik nan megah tersebut. Perpustakaan Santa Maria adalah salah satu ruangan perpustakaan terbesar yang dimiliki oleh sekolah di Seoul. Jarang ada sekolah-sekolah yang punya perpustakaan begitu luas semacam milik Santa Maria.

Di salah satu sudut rak tinggi menjulang yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela, terlihat dua sosok remaja laki-laki tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku. Tapi sebenarnya bukan keduanya, melainkan hanya satu. Yang lebih kecil duduk di pangkuan pria yang lebih besar, sibuk menulis beberapa catatan di buku tulisnya. Sementara pria satunya malah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perpustakaan, menggoda yang lebih kecil.

"Mhh~ C-Chanyeol, hen..hentikan.." bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika jari-jari panjang Chanyeol mengelus paha dalamnya. Sementara bibir pria itu mengecupi sepanjang leher putih Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya tempat duduk yang disediakan disana masih sangat-sangat memadai untuk ditempati oleh dua orang tersebut. Terlebih di barisan mereka tak ada orang lain yang berniat duduk membaca buku atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas. Tapi pria bernama Chanyeol itu malah memilih memangku si kecil diatas pahanya. Modus klasik seorang _cassanova_.

"Kau sangat harum. Aku menyukainya." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Bibir tebalnya setia mengecupi leher dan tengkuk si kecil yang ada di depannya. Sementara tangannya semakin nekat menggerayangi paha dalam Baekhyun. Bahkan ia mulai berani mengelus kesejatian Baekhyun hingga membuat si kecil mendesah tertahan.

"Amhhh.." Baekhyun sampai harus menjatuhkan genggaman pulpennya ke meja akibat rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Seharusnya pria itu tidak harus mengijinkan ketika Chanyeol meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk ikut ke dalam perpustakaan. Padahal pria itu berjanji tidak akan menganggu Baekhyun sama sekali, tapi semuanya ternyata hanyalah bualan semata ketika si pria bermarga Park mulai mengangkatnya duduk diatas pangkuannya dan mulai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Teruslah menulis, aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Baekhyun tertohok, dari sisi mananya hal itu tidak disebut tidak mengganggu ketika kau digerayangi oleh orang lain.

"Bagaimana.. emh, aku bisa menulis.. ahh.. j-jika kau.. m..melakukan ini.. engh.. p-padaku.."

Tangan kecilnya mengepal, bibir selembut jelly miliknya ia gigit sekuat mungkin untuk menahan desahan yang bisa mengundang kecurigaan siapapun. Sejak saat ia berkunjung ke apartement Chanyeol, si pria tinggi memang terlihat lebih agresif padanya. Pria itu kerap mencumbunya tak kenal tempat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukainya, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya hingga saat ini. mereka melakukan skinship bahkan sampai berciuman dan nyaris tidak dapat mengontrol diri seperti ini dilandasi dengan apa? Baekhyun sering memikirkannya diam-diam. Apakah mereka melakukan semua ini hanya karena nafsu semata? Atau karena cinta? Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata cinta yang benar-benar serius padanya.

Kalau ditanya dari sisi Baekhyun sih, dia suka ketika Chanyeol memeluknya, menciumnya, dan menenangkannya. Dia suka segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol, kecuali jika sifat gemar menindas dan angkuh milik pria itu tengah kambuh. Sebenarnya perasaan meletup-letup yang menyenangkan itu sudah ada ketika ia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, dia sudah jatuh cinta. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin gegabah. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko ketika ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Chanyeol, tapi ternyata Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya. Ia belum siap dengan kenyataan yang semacam itu. lagipula Chanyeol masih belum benar-benar berubah. Dia masih takut Chanyeol akan kembali seperti Chanyeol yang _dulu._

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, menghentikan gerakan tangannya dari paha dan perut Baekhyun. Entah kenapa eskpresi si kecil ketika tengah terangsang adalah pemandangan manis nan langka yang jadi objek kesenangan Chanyeol baru-baru ini. Ia suka melihat Baekhyun dengan pipi memerahnya mengeluarkan desahan sensual yang mampu membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

"Kau sangat sensitif," Chanyeol tersenyum meski ia tau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menghadap kearahnya. Si kecil menurut tanpa banyak protes, padahal wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Dan pelan-pelan Chanyeol tarik pinggang si kecil untuk mendekat dan duduk di pangkuannya. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menyamankan diri diatas paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik kelam Baekhyun, membiarkan keduanya terhanyut dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan. Hembusan napas yang beradu menjadi pengiring, tak ada yang berniat membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan.

Telapak tangannya menarik tengkuk Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba, membuat bibir yang saling mendamba itu menyatu dalam kesempurnaan. Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan giginya, merasakan tekstur kenyal dari sana. Sedangkan ibu jari mengelus pelan pipi putih penuh semu yang ia suka. Bibirnya setia mengecup, lalu beralih menjadi sebuah lumatan yang dalam.

Baekhyun ikut terhanyut, ia bahkan mengabaikan tugas merangkumnya akibat ciuman Chanyeol yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Jari lentik miliknya menelusup ke celah-celah surai lembut milik pria yang lebih besar, melampiaskan hormon remaja yang meluap-luap bagai banjir bandang. Sensasinya seperti terbakar dari dalam, panas namun menyenangkan. Ciuman Park Chanyeol selalu mempu membua Baekhyun selalu melayang.

"Anghh~" Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar karena Chanyeol sengaja menggesekkan kelamin keduanya hingga menimbulkan sengatan listrik mengejutkan ke seluruh saraf ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak ingin membuang kesempatan, tangannya kembali bergerilya mencari titik sensitif Baekhyun. Dimulai dari menyelus telinga si mungil, mengusap paha dalamnya, atau bahkan mencubit nipple Baekhyun dari balik seragam sekolahnya.

Keduanya melepas pagutan ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen sebagai manusia mulai menuntut. Nyaris membuka mata secara bersamaan, yang lebih kecil membuka mata terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun bisa wajah tampan di depannya. Keringat tipis yang menambah kesan seksi seorang park Chanyeol, jakun yang menonjol di leher pria itu membuat Baekhyun iri—Chanyeol terlalu sempurna. Apalagi bibir berisi berwarna kemerahan dengan belahan samar ditengahnya yang begitu menggoda, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti dewa. Pipi gembilnya semakin bersemu ketika mata bulat milik pria bermarga Park itu membuka, menampilkan manik hitam yang penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi, namun punya sisi lembut yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Kau masih saja bersemu, padahal aku sudah sering menciummu." Bisik Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya mengelus kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun, berniat memulai sesi ciuman mereka yang kedua. Nafas telah beradu, permukaan bibir nyaris bergesekan. Tinggal sedetik lagi keduanya berciuman, namun dering ponsel merusak segalanya. Chanyeol menarik wajah seraya mengumpat pelan. Tangannya menarik handphone yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di meja, tak lupa ia biarkan Baekhyun duduk ke kursi terlebih dahulu.

Ia sedikit menyeringit ketika mendapati nomor asing yang menelponnya. Ia berinisiatif menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mengangkat panggilan kemudian,

"Yoboseyo?"

" _Park Chanyeol?"_ suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa indra pendengarannya dari balik sambungan telpon. Chanyeol merasa asing dengan suara tersebut, ia merasa tak pernah mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Siapa kau? Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku?!"

" _Tenanglah. Aku adalah salah satu siswi di Santa Maria. Aku satu tingkat berada diatasmu."_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Aku ingin kita bertemu di lapangan Basket indoor, kau tau pasti dimana lokasinya kan? Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja?"

" _Tidak bisa. Kita harus membicarakan hal ini secara empat mata. Jika kau bersedia, datanglah sekarang, aku menunggumu. Tapi jangan bawa siapapun, aku tidak ingin ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita."_

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat. Handphone-nya masih setia menempel di telinga. Lawan bicara pun tak lagi bersuara, nampaknya mengerti jika Chanyeol harus mengambil keputusan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Ucapnya final.

" _Baguslah, aku akan menunggu."_

Terdengar bunyi sambungan telpon dimatikan setelahnya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, melirik Baekhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan buku tulisnya. Chanyeol mengambil langkah mendekati Baekhyun, mengelus surai si kecil dengan lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun mendongak ke samping dan menemukan wajahnya.

"Aku ada urusan, keberatan jika kutinggal sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengeleng pelan dengan senyuman, "Kau bisa pergi."

"Jaga dirimu," Chanyeol meninggalkan satu kecupan dalam pada bibir Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan, menuju ke lapangann basket indoor tempat wanita asing yang menelponnya tadi berada.

...

Di salah satu kursi penonton disana ia menemukan sosok wanita dengan rambut dikuncir kuda tengah mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang tersambung ke handphone-nya. Chanyeol berpikir jika itu adalah wanita yang menelponnya tadi karena tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu si wanita. Wanita yang belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol tersebut sedikit tersentak, namun bisa menguasai diri ketika ia mendapati wajah tampan di sampingnya. Si wanita melepas earphonenya dan menyimpan benda berkabel itu pada kursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Duduklah dulu Chanyeol-ssi." ucap wanita itu.

Senyumnya manis dengan lesung pipit dalam yang ada di pipi kirinya. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol tak suka, wanita itu terlihat licik bahkan dari senyumnya sekalipun.

Chanyeol memilih duduk, "Jadi, siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Shin Mina dari kelas III-A."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan apa pula tujuanmu menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Chanyeol terkesan tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau juga tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, jadi aku akan langsung menyampaikan maksud dan tujuanku kemari. Dan untuk nomormu, anggap saja aku mendapatkannya dari orang terpercaya. Nah, bukalah ini."

Mina menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang yang tadi disimpannya pada bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol melirik Mina dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Buka saja dan bacalah,"

Dari dalam kertas tersebut Chanyeol menemukan beberapa lembar kertas. Sebagian berlogo sekolah Santa Maria di atas kertasnya, dan sebagian lagi bergambarkan salah satu logo rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Chanyeol semakin heran karena ia banyak mendapat nama-nama Baekhyun dan nama sosok asing bermarga sama disana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku mengetahui masalah tentang meninggalnya ibumu Chanyeol-ssi. Ibumu meninggal karena bunuh diri akibat depresi setelah tau jika ayahmu selingkuh darinya. Jika kau berpikir ayahmu berselingkuh dari ibumu baru beberapa tahun belakangan ini, maka itu adalah kesalahan. Ayahmu, sudah berselingkuh dari wanita itu sejak usiamu tujuh tahun. Nama wanita itu adalah Byun Chae Ri. Dia wanita yang jadi simpanan ayahmu dan kemudian pergi dengan membawa harta-harta ayahmu. Wanita itu pula yang membuat ibumu depresi. Dan kau tau siapa wanita itu? Dia adalah ibu dari Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersentak, merasa tak percaya dengan omongan wanita di sampingnya. Mana bisa ia percaya begitu saja, kenal pun tidak. Tapi wanita itu tau banyak tentang dirinya. Terlebih lagi kenyataan pahit tentang ayahnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa aku akan diuntungkan dengan mengarang semua ini? aku hanya berbicara akan fakta Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau masih mau dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun setelah tau jika dia dalah anak seorang wanita yang sudah membuat ibumu mengakhiri hidupnya?"

"Darimana kau tau jika dia adalah wanita itu?! lagipula ayah punya banyak wanita selingkuhan. Dan nama Byun Chae Ri bukan satu-satunya di dunia ini!" Tegas chanyeol dengan nada berang. Ia kesal ketika secara tak langsung Mina mengatakan Baekhun adalah anak seorang wanita penggoda.

"Kau bisa lihat bukti-buktinya di surat-surat itu. Dan bisa kau lihat dua lembar foto yang ada disana?"

Chanyeol membalik kertas-kertas putih di tangannya, ia menemukan dua lembar foto. Satu foto ayahnya yang tengah berpose dengan seorang wanita di sebuah pantai yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui itu ada dimana. Dan satu foto lagi menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya tengah menggandeng anak kecil dengan usia berkisar enam sampai tujuh tahun-an di sebuah taman bermain. Wajah bocah tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Wanita itu adalah Byun Chae Ri. Kau tidak akan berpikir jika seorang istri, dalam kasus ini ibumu, akan langsung menjadi depresi ketika tau suaminya berselingkuh. Setidaknya keduanya akan berunding baik-baik, atau malah saling mencaci maki dan berujung dengan perceraian yang terseret ke meja hijau untuk disidangkan. Pastilah ibumu mengalami kejadian buruk hingga membuatnya depresi sebegitu beratnya. Dan kau tau apa itu? ibumu mendapati ayahmu tengah bercinta diapartementnya setelah kepulangannya dari bekerja. Saat itu ayahmu tak menyangka jika niatannya membawa Byun Chae Ri ke aparement adalah pilihan yang sungguh salah. Ibumu pulang lebih cepat. Dan mulai saat itu, ibumu mengalami depresi berat. Dan soal selingkuhan, ayahmu memang punya banyak, namun Chae Ri adalah yang pertama dan yang paling lama menjadi wanita simpanan ayahmu. Jadi bagaimana Chanyeol-ssi?" Mina mengakhiri ceritanya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum manis tanpa beban setelah menceritakan hal bertopik serius beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa pusing. Ia tak sanggup mendengarkan semuanya. Baginya kenyataan yang ia dapat baru saja menghancurkan seluruh asa yang ia bumbung tinggi. Perasaanya berkecamuk. Marah, sedih, dan yang paling besar adalah rasa tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia kecewa berat, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun adalah seorang anak dari wanita selingkuhan ayahnya?

"A..aku.." Chanyeol tergagap, tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau menjauh darinya Chanyeol-ssi. Aku takut anak itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu nanti. Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, aku pamit." Mina berdiri, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung dikursinya.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menyela tanpa berbalik, "—darimana kau tau semua ini?"

"Dari ayahmu." Jawab Mina dengan ringan. Wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya, benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di ruangan luas tersebut.

Sementara Chanyeol tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia terlalu shock. Bahkan kertas-kertas dan dua foto di tangannya sudah ia remukkan hingga tak berbentuk. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa panas, ia merasa marah, tapi tak tau harus melampiaskannya pada siapa. Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dikecewakan. Dan kenyataan yang baru saja menamparnya membuat ia semakin terlempar ke dasar jurang amarah. Emosinya bergejolak, mendadak benih-benih tak suka pada Baekhyun yang telah mati hidup kembali secara perlahan-lahan bagai tanaman layu yang disiram air.

Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal,

Mendadak satu pikiran melintas di otaknya,

Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Chanyeol membenci anak dari sosok wanita yang membuat ibunya sampai harus mengakhiri nyawanya akibat depresi berat.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. _Penyakit_ _aneh-_ nya kembali muncul.

Sisi lembutnya tertidur, Chanyeol yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun bangkit, siap melampiaskan amarah yang berkobar di dalam dada.

.

.

.

TBChanyeol...

.

.

.

Nah loh, Baekhyun bakal kena hajar lagi nih. Sekarang udah terkupas masalah sebenarnya. Jujur ini ga nyambung banget, tapi maklumin aja karena ide mentok, ditambah lagi kena demam tapi bela-belain ngetik. Berdoa aja entar ChanBaek happily ever after. Kali aja saya bad mood dan buat sad ending. Hohoho~ #dibakar

Ga bisa janji update cepet buat cerita ini dan cerita lain. Karena kondisi badan yang lagi drop ditambah udah mulai tahun ajaran baru. Saya udah kelas 3 SMA aja, perasaan baru kemaren-kemaren ikutan MOS, jadi adek kelas alay bin rusuh, ga peduli nilai, sibuk main-main. Sekarang udah jadi qaqa kelas yang musti kalem, pegangannya bukan lagi handphone, tapi buku-buku Erlangga yang tebel-tebel cem tembok sekolah.. huhuhu~ T_T ...

Pastinya bakal disibukin sama persiapan UN, ujian masuk Univ dan belajar tambahan yang super ketat. Argghhh~ pasti jadwal bikin Fanfic bakal terhambat. Doakan aja semoga lancar ya gengs.. dan akan terus saya usahakan mengetik meski pakai sistem nyicil dan updatenya lama.

Last,

 _keep review guys, and I'll keep writing.. ^^_

.

.

.

 _Regards,_

 _Chryssans289_

 _19/07/2017_


End file.
